Digi-Spirit (co-write with DragonFriend)
by Jadej.j
Summary: Amy Araki is she a Digidestined or something else all together?!?!?! (read this one frist)


Digimon Digital Monsters is a registered trademark of © 2000 Toei Animation Co., Ltd. All Rights Reserved. My characters and Dragon Friend's do not mean any harm to the show. 

**"Digi-Spirit"**

It started so long ago... I was in the hospital getting the blood I needed to live for the next month. I was tired and weak but my heart was in good spirit at the time. I was about to go to sleep when a strange thing happen. A black hole opened up beside my bed. This strange creature came out of it. 

It came over to my bed. _"Hello, little one. Don't say anything right now just listen to what I have to say."_ It went on saying it had come to give me a healthy body and more. 

I didn't want anything else but to get out of this bed and have a life. Then the room went dark and I found myself in a strange world. My body seemed new and better. I had a strange digivice on my wrist and a necklace around my neck. The stranger was now standing in front of me. _"Welcome to the Digi-world. My dear child this is what I need you to do for what I have given you."_ Then I got this _Digi-egg._ That's what this person called it. I was to look after it and wait for my next instructions. 

**I remembered being locked inside the egg. It seemed like an eternity to me. Gods above, I couldn't understand what the heck was taking me so long. I had stored up enough energy and COULD hatch out of that blasted egg whenever I pretty much wanted to. But the egg apparently had to get used to my new _"owner"_ first. Owner. I soon learned to hate that word.**

**Gods, I hated being used then and I absolutely loathe it now. All I know was that one thing was for certain. I wanted out!**

**Curse all the dratted things of the Digital World! I was NOT about to wait for the egg to get used to my new owner. And, with that in mind, I felt the egg melt away to reveal my first evolution, if you will. It wasn't that much, actually. All I was at the time was just a small little blob. I don't know about the color and, personally, I didn't care to know.**

** All I knew was that I was finally free.**

So, this was a Digimon. It didn't look like much, actually. After all, it was just a little pink BLOB with little stumps of wings. Not much at all. 

_"So,"_ I said, looking at the little Digimon. _"What's your name?"_

_"Cala,"_ the little blob responded. 

_ "Calamon?"_ I looked at the blob. _"You're not much, are you?"_

_"Cala?"_ it asked, looking at me, almost pleading with me. 

_"Well anyway, we're stuck together. So let's get along with one another."_ Cala just looked at me for now. We did some training as the stranger called it. **::Blowing things up::**

I didn't like it at all. I wonder why... I wanted some answers... Some real answers but I kept it all inside of me instead of speaking out. 

It took me a while, but I finally got used to Amy. 

Amy. I didn't like her. I think it had to do with the fact that I felt like I was being used by her, but I wasn't sure. At any rate, Amy wasn't all that great of an owner and I think she regretted the day I could finally talk. 

I had just gotten into a fairly decent (and cute ::shudders::) form. This was my stage before rookie. I looked like a relatively short upright blob with really short wings. Still in blob mode. I personally hated it. After some persistence, I **FINALLY **evolved into rookie. This looked somewhat better, in my opinion. I now had gotten past the blob stage (thank the Gods).** Lunamon.** I didn't like the name all that much, but it was better than being a blob! 

_ "Amy, do you like me?"_ I asked her one day, curious. 

_ "Why?"_ she wondered. 

_ "Well, I want to rate my annoying-ness."_

_ "You're joking, right?"_

_ "No!"_

Humans. Their stupidity never ceased to amaze me. Never. "Well_, of course I like you."_

_ "Are you lying?"_ Amy looked at Lunamon with the one good eye she still had. That other Digimon had lied to her about a healthy body but she was stuck here and she had to do as told for now. She felt she was the only human in this strange Digimon world. She hid the bad eye under her brown hair. It had turn white but she could still see out of it for now. She hated this... but Lunamon was a good friend. 

_"No, I'm not lying. Lunamon you're my only friend I had in a long time."_ She remembered a while back she had two other friends, brothers but, for some reason she couldn't recall their names. 

_"Amy, if you were given a chance to leave, would you?" _I asked, looking at her again. _"If it meant leaving you here, probably not."_

I was puzzled. If it meant leaving me here? Did she think I was a softy or something? 

_ "I can take care of myself, ya know,"_ I retorted._ "I'm not soft, if that's what you're thinking."_

_"Why would I think that?"_

_ "Most humans take pity on things smaller than they are."_

Amy's head snapped around to look at me. "I'm_ not taking pity on you and I do **NOT** think that you're soft."_

_ "Well, that's always good to know."_

I don't know why, but I found myself smiling right then. That would be the first and only time I would smile for a long time after that. 

Lunamon was good and all, but I guess I was glad when she had finally digivolved into Alcinamon. She pointed out, quite harshly, too, that she probably wouldn't go any farther than that. 

_"Why not?"_ I found myself asking her._ "It's a pain storing up energy when I have to keep replenishing it after pretty much every single attack that I do,"_ was all the response that she had offered. I figured that was all the response I was going to get, so I left it at that. 

We were just walking through the Digiworld. We did that fairly often nowadays. Alcinamon had recently abandoned flying when with me, probably because she figured that I would be able to keep up. I probably wouldn't have been able to, anyway. Anyway, we were walking through some forest. The trees seemed to grow closer and closer to us as we walked. 

_ "Dratted trees!" _Alcinamon snapped, under her breath. She caped her wings and continued to walk._ "Something wrong?" _I wanted to know, looking at her. 

_ "Only that these trees are seriously aggravating my wings, but that's just fine. I wouldn't be all that surprised if I walk out of here with tears in them." _Her tone was pretty sarcastic. I hadn't heard her use sarcasm in a long time. 

_ "You okay?"_

Alcinamon sighed irritably._ "No, I am not okay, thank you very much! My energy supply is pretty much non-existent, so if we run into something that wants to hurt us, I have just enough energy for a short distance Teleportation maneuver for two people. After that, we'd have to run. Let's see, what other things can I point out to tell you that I'm not okay. Let's see. My wings hurt because of obvious tearing, therefore meaning that I can't do very much in the way of shielding for either you or myself. Is this sufficient enough for you, or must I go on?"_

I shook my head. Something was wrong with Alcinamon, I just didn't know what. Besides, she was just so** CONFUSING**! Sure, she looked like an angel, complete with the wings, a very nice sky-blue sleeveless dress and her pretty long brown hair. But now I was seeing another side to the angel; this was the side of darkness that I had never seen before. So, my angel had a dark side to her. 

I decided to keep walking, but a quick glance to my left revealed that Alcinamon wasn't there. 

_"Alcinamon?"_ I looked back. Sure enough, Alcinamon was standing right where I had left her. _"Alcinamon, come on! We have to keep moving. I don't like this place!"_

Alcinamon said nothing, did nothing. She just stood there. Suddenly, her head cocked to the side, like she was listening to someone. I was about to tell her that she was imagining things and to come on, but a few seconds of listening revealed a low chant. 

_ "I don't like this," _I told her. _"Let's go."_

She shook her head._ "Nope. Not until I find out what that is."_

_ "Are you nuts?! It's probably a trap!"_ She looked at me, her face looking only slightly different. _"Now why would anyone want to trap us? After all, no one knows us and no one would even think about giving us a second glance. Well, you maybe because you're human and all, but--------"_

All other thoughts gone, she turned and started walking carefully through the trees. I sighed and walked right after her. She's insane, I realized. This Digimon is insane! Figures that I got stuck with an insane Digimon. 

I continued to follow her until we reached a clearing. I leaned against a tree, tired. Alcinamon had been against a different tree, waiting for me to catch up. Once I did, she ceased her leaning and walked over to a clump of bushes. I followed her again. 

_ "What's going on?" _I whispered. 

_ "Some Digimon is talking to another Digimon via some kind of magic communications device. If I got closer, I could tell you the schematics of it, but I'm too tired right now."_ After a few minutes of silence, Alcinamon's apparently acute hearing caused her to look rather annoyed. 

_"Now what?" _I asked. _"The Digimon with the weird hat just mentioned Myotismon,"_ Alcinamon explained, backing away from the bushes. 

_ "What? Who's Myotismon?" _I demanded, looking at her. _"I want answers!"_

_ "Quiet!" _Alcinamon snapped. _"Do you want to get us both killed?!"_

_ "Well, no, but-------"_

_ "Then you do as you're told and don't ask questions!"_ I looked at her rather surprised. _"Myotismon is only **THE **most powerful evil Digimon in the Digiworld, with the exception of Devimon, of course. NO ONE'S more powerful than Devimon."_ I nodded, pretending that I understood, but I didn't. _"What are you two doing here?"_

Alcinamon and I both screamed and turned to find a short Digimon standing there. He had a weird looking witch's hat that you'd only expect to see on a kid at Halloween and a cloak that was pulled up over his mouth. 

_ "Who're you?" _I demanded. _"My name is Wizardmon, at your service,"_ responded the Digimon, bowing low. I half expected his hat to fall off. _"What do **YOU** want?"_ Alcinamon snapped irritably. Wizardmon apparently just noticed her for the first time because he looked somewhat startled as he turned to face her. _"Are you her Digimon?"_ Wizardmon asked Alcinamon. Alcinamon snorted._ "**HER** Digimon? I should say not. I'm nobody's master except my own. Why?"_ Wizardmon shrugged. _"Oh, no particular reason. If you'll excuse me----­" He_ turned to go. 

_"Oh no you don't!"_ Alcinamon let out a short growl of fury before lunging forward and picking up Wizardmon by the collar of his cloak. She turned him around so he was facing her, he was struggling to get free. _"My friend and I want answers and you're gonna give 'em to us, ya little creep."_

_ "And if I don't?"_ Wizardmon challenged. 

_"If you don't, well, then, I'm going to have to set my little ones on you."_ In that instant, I saw small, technicolor orbs flying and clustering into a group behind Alcinamon._ "What's it going to be, Wizardmon?"_ Wizardmon looked behind me. _"I think neither."_ And he ducked out of Alcinamon's grasp. Just as a small white cat leaped out and tackled Alcinamon, throwing her to the ground. 

_~Now what?~_ Amy looked at the weird little white cat. Then it happen... her body zap her with pain. _"Just leave us alone. We didn't do any thing to hurt you, so let's us go and we'll be on our way."_ I didn't like this: it was getting un-friendly. _"Just leave us alone."_ Her one good green blue eye seemed to glow. _"Now my dear why would we do that?"_ The white cat look at me with blue eyes. 

_"Well because it the right thing to do."_ Alcinamon looked at me. I didn't know if she wanted to fight or not but I didn't want her to get hurt more that she already was and I had an ace that no one knew about but it could kill me if I didn't do it right. 

_"What honestly makes you think that we always do the right thing?"_ the cat demanded, glaring at the two of us. _"Look, just leave us alone, all right?"_ Alcinamon snapped. I saw her in the process of raising her hand but the cat wouldn't allow that. She pinned Alcinamon's hand down. 

_"If you summon those balls of yours, you're going to regret it,"_ the cat hissed. _"Gatomon, it's less fun when she's on the ground. It's too easy," _Wizardmon complained. _"At least give her the chance to fight back."_

The cat Digimon, Gatomon, relented and pushed off of Alcinamon who shakily got to her feet. Slowly, she cupped her hands and closed her eyes. A small glowing orb appeared and it hovered there for a few moments._ "Come, my little one. Come."_

It finally got fairly big, about the size of a small rubber ball. _"Little one, those two Digimon are harming me."_ The orb glowed in indignation and flew forward, accompanied by the other little orbs floating around. Together, they fell upon Gatomon and Wizardmon, pelting them with a glowing ball shower. 

**I don't know why I bothered to do that. I don't know why I decided to waste my energy. I had managed to use a brief energy restoration, just enough to summon my lead orb, but that was about it. I now had the ability to use up enough energy for a Teleport, but only for one. There was no way I was going to use it on me, and that was final. Either Amy and I made it out together, or we didn't go at all.**

** Using all that energy like that was NOT the smartest thing to do. I gripped the back of a tree for support as I backed away.**

** _"You all right?" _Amy whispered to me. _"Haven't we been through this enough?"_ I demanded._ "Come on. Let's get out of here while they're still distracted."_**

** Amy nodded and, together, we took off through the forest, not caring if they were behind us or not.**

Wizardmon and Gatomon blasted away the orbs and looked around. _"Darn they got away!"_

_"Who got away?"_

The pair turned around and they faced Myotismon and Demidevimon. _"Ya who got away, and don't ya run around the digi-bush."_ Wizardmon spoke up. _"There seemed to be a Digimon with a..a.. well I don't know what that other was but they seemed to be working together, Master Myotismon."_

Myotismon looked down on the two before him. _"Well now, I give you one more chance to capture these two strangers or face my bats."_

_"Ya better get going ya two."_

Bats with the letter 'A' in red flew around, and their red eyes looked at Gatomon and Wizardmon. 

They bowed and ran into the woods after the pair of strangers. 

I was hurting all over. I wanted to yell out my anger and pain but I stayed quiet. I was watching Alcinamon. She didn't look so good. Using her power like that made her weak. And being weak Amy knew about. Sitting in a bed all day and having people do the simple things for you. That was the reason she agreed with that dark stranger. At first it seemed that the deal was good but then slowly her **'so called'** new body began falling apart. That's when she decided to get out but then she had a new problem... Alcinamon. She wasn't going to let this person use her like she was being used. 

Alcinamon looked back at me. I didn't know if we ever really got along with one another. I was going to try my best to make her realize I want to be her friend. Soon my legs felt like lead and I couldn't move any more but I still tried to push onwards. A cave was in sight and we ran into it to hide. 

Once we got there, I sank down onto a nearby rock and looked at Alcinamon. She leaned against the rock wall, as tired as I am, I notice. _"You okay?"_ I asked her. _"I'll be okay when I restore my energy and when we get out of here!"_ Alcinamon snapped. 

I was silent, looking at her. Finally, I had had enough._ "Look, you think just because you're a Digimon, that gives you all the right in the world to control me. Well, you don't control me. I'm human and proud of it. I'M your master now, and, if you don't like it, you can just go give yourself up to Myotismon or whoever the heck he is, because I'm not going to take it anymore!"_

Alcinamon blinked, looked at me for a moment, but said nothing. Silence passed between us before Alcinamon's expression hardened into one of hate. _"I'll stand watch outside, Prima Donna!" _She glared at me and then sat outside beneath a rock ledge. 

Oh, god, did she hate me now? I didn't mean to make her angry at me, but I had enough of that! 

**Hah! Humans. What do THEY know? She hasn't lived in the Digiworld; she doesn't know what it's like. How could she? What right does she have to do that to me? I'm her only source of protection and she knows it, too. Humph! Humans. I hate them. Always have and always will. What could she possibly-----**

** Wait a second, what's that? Something's coming this way. Oh, Wind Lords help us both! I now can see that it's Gatomon and Wizardmon, heading this way. Don't they EVER** give up? 

I sighed and ducked back inside. _"Hope you didn't plan on staying her forever. We've got trouble," _I told Amy. _"Don't tell me they're back,"_ Amy stated. _"What? You honestly want me to tell you a lie? Humans."_ I stopped myself just in time before I surged into a rant. _"Look, Amy, I don't have enough energy to Teleport us outta here. We're gonna have to fight our way out of this."_

Amy shook her head._ "You're not strong enough."_ I laughed. _"Neither are you, but do you honestly think that's gonna stop them from taking us?"_ Amy thought about it and shook her head again. _"I didn't think so. Come on."_

I helped Amy to her feet and we started to leave. Unfortunately for us, Wizardmon and Gatomon were a bit faster than we had anticipated._ "So, here they are,"_ Gatomon purred. _"Myotismon will be pleased."_ I froze. Damn their speed! Damn them, too. _"Don't move,"_ I whispered and I turned to face them. Wizardmon nodded._ "Shall we?"_ Gatomon nodded. _"After you."_ Gatomon grinned evilly. _"My pleasure. LIGHTNING CLAW!_" I pulled Amy out of the way of the attack, but I caught the tail end of the attack and instantly felt a searing pain against my shoulder. Just lovely. 

_ "Alcinamon?" _Amy asked. _"I'm fine. Don't worry about me."_ I tried my best to block the pain as I turned to face Wizardmon and Gatomon. _"You sure?" _No, I wasn't sure, thank you very much. I couldn't let Amy know that, though. So, I gave her a weak nod and looked at Wizardmon and Gatomon again. 

_"You two have a lot of nerve coming here after what you pulled,"_ I snarled, glaring at them. _"You came here uninvited,"_ Gatomon pointed out. _"Look, Amy and I didn't know these were your woods. If you let us go--------" _I started. 

Gatomon and Wizardmon just started laughing. _"Let you GO?!"_ Gatomon demanded. _"You're kidding."_ I smiled._ "Wanna bet?"_ I crossed my arms in front of me._ "If that's what you think, you've got another thing coming!"_ My arms extended in front of me. _"FLAMING SWORD!"_ A stream of energy surged from my hands, then condensed into a sword. It flew forward, slamming into Wizardmon who made a pleasing cry of surprise before he fell backwards. Gatomon gasped, looked at Wizardmon, and then at me. 

And then I noticed the dark cloud of bats heading towards us. Oh great. 

_"What are those things?"_ Amy whispered. _"If those are bats, then we're in trouble," _I whispered back. _"How come?"_

_ "Because those, my dear Amy, are Myotismon's bats. If they're here, then so is Myotismon."_ And then I heard his voice, ringing like thunder in my mind. _"GRIZZLY WING!"_ The next thing I knew, the floor was swept out from under me as the swarm of bats flew forward, grabbed Amy and me and hoisted us both into the air. We flew forward through the cave entrance and outside to where Myotismon was waiting for us. 

And he wouldn't be expecting a chat. 

My first glimpse of Myotismon wasn't a pleasing one, I knew that much. The bats eventually let us go. Well, _"Let us go"_ wasn't the best phrase I could have used. Probably _"thrown us down on the ground" _would have been more accurate. Anyway, I laid against the ground for a few moments, then chanced a look up. Myotismon stood there, his upper torso much bigger than his legs were, at that rate. I was starting to wonder how they supported him. To my right, I saw Alcinamon force herself up so her hands were supporting her as she looked at Myotismon. 

_"Myotismon,"_ Alcinamon breathed. _"I thought so."_ He looked at us and I knew what was going to come out of his mouth would NOT be good. 

_"What do you want from us? We don't..."_

_"Be quiet, Digidestined."_

_"Digi-what??? You got the wrong person Vamp."_ For that remark I got a slap in the face. It didn't stop me from staring back at him. With a cold stare. _"I will destroy that Spirit of yours and then no one will stop me."_

_"Now Mr. Vamp. I am no Digidestined. So I believe ya looking for some one else. So... can ya let me and my friend go now." Alcinamon_ looked at me with shock. _"So that's it. I knew there was something different about you…"_ Myotismon looked at Alcinamon._ "And here is the Digidestined Digimon. Flying in circles for her, are you?"_ At that, Alcinamon bristled. _"I fly in circles for NO HUMAN!"_

_ "Oh, but you must,"_ Wizardmon piped up._ "Why else would you be a Digimon for the Digidestined?"_ Alcinamon turned her head so she was facing Wizardmon. _"SHUT UP!" _Myotismon laughed evilly, his lips parting in a wicked grin. 

_"Alcinamon, that just what they want you to do," _I tried to warn her. But it was too late. Alcinamon leapt up with surprising strength that I had never seen before and whirled to face Wizardmon. 

_"I SAID shut up,"_ Alcinamon snapped. I stared at Alcinamon for a moment. Then, she whirled to face Myotismon and, in one swift motion, she performed the hand motions needed to use her Flaming Sword attack. Before the attack reached Myotismon, however, the flaming bolt of light disappeared as if it never was. _"Oh Wind Lords…"_

Myotismon held up his hand._ "CRIMSON LIGHTNING!"_ A red stream of red light surged from his hand, like a whip. He slammed it in Alcinamon's general direction, making full contact with her body. Letting out a cry of pain, Alcinamon was forced to the ground. Her wings now lay spread out so I could clearly see the holes in them. 

_"Stop it!" _I shouted angrily. _"Stop it! Leave her alone!"_ Myotismon's attention was drawn away from pestering Alcinamon and to me. _"She didn't do anything to you! Why are you doing this?!"_

_ "You two are both threats to me," _Myotismon pointed out. _"Threats must be eliminated."_ I stared at Myotismon in disbelief. Did he hate me, Alcinamon and the Digidestined (whoever they are) so much that we have to be killed? I made my way carefully over to Alcinamon and helped her to sit up. _"Don't you die on me now, Alcinamon. Don't you dare!_

_ "There... there has to be a way around this,"_ Alcinamon whispered, looking at me. I felt her hand close over mine._ "There is another way. I know it."_ I looked down at her, watching her eyes shimmer. _"I don't think so."_ She shook her head. _"There has to be. Why else would he------" She_ cut herself off and looked at Myotismon. 

_"I'll make you a deal, Myotismon." _Her voice rang loud and clear and it was clear that she held Myotismon's attention._ "You agree not to harm us any longer and you get us in return."_

_ "WHAT?!"_ I demanded. Alcinamon offered no response. _"Think about it, Myotismon. You'll have one of the Digidestined in your grasp, to do with as you please. And you also get a capable Digimon who's been trained for destruction who is also very capable of following any order given to her by any person."_ She looked at Myotismon._ "I don't think you could get a better deal than that."_

So this is how it happen. We ended up working for Myotismon. Well I was keep in a cell. Most of the time anyway. I worried about Alcinamon all the time. Now I didn't know if she worried about me. I was let out on some days to make sure Alcinamon's power level was kept up to it's highest. I never gave up on her or myself even though I was pushed around and gotten a beating at times. 

Some time went by. I heard Myotismon shouting about these other Digidestined. Who were they and, for that matter, where were they? Of course, there were some times when Alcinamon actually came into the cell to talk to me. There was one time when I noticed that her wings were finally healed up and she looked rather upset about something. _"What is it?"_ I asked her. _"Myotismon is on a rampage again. He's just mad because some messed up Digimon isn't giving him the results that he wants."_ She sighed. _"And he's been taking it out on anyone within reach of his Crimson Lightning or his Grizzly Wing. I don't think I've ever been so scared for anyone before…"_

I tried to comfort her, but I didn't know how to. _"We're not within range, are we?"_ Alcinamon shook her head._ "For now, at least." She_ sighed. _"I have to go. If I don't leave right now, Myotismon is going to be wondering why I'm not on patrol with Demidevimon and Gatomon. I don't see why I have to deal with Demidevimon. He's just a bowling ball with wings, anyway. Why should I listen to him?"_

I laughed. _"Didn't Myotismon say something about him having a special project for you to work on?"_

She shrugged._ "He might have, but he said something about not doing it until he thought I was ready. Apparently I'm not ready for it yet."_ She caped her wings. _"I have to go now. Otherwise Myotismon will throw a fit."_ Alcinamon rapped three times on the cell door. It promptly opened to allow Alcinamon passage out of the cell, then it closed with a bang. 

I don't know why I bothered with Demidevimon. He wasn't nearly as intimidating as Devimon. If anything, he was even more annoying than Devimon, Myotismon AND Gatomon combined. Our patrol, once again, proved useless. No sign of the Digidestined or their Digimon anywhere. 

_"They're probably just not here yet," _I commented with a snarl._ "Lord Myotismon is just getting worked up over nothing."_

Gatomon looked at me. _"You don't know that for sure. After all, the only Digidestined we have come across is the one you carry around with you."_

At that, I bristled. I most certainly did NOT carry around Amy. If anything, it was the bothersome human who carried ME around! However, I wasn't about to say that in front of both Gatomon and Demidevimon, so I just said nothing. Unfortunately, that answer didn't seem to work for Demidevimon.   
  


The cell was cold tonight. It seemed I was here for ever. Then it happened. I heard Myotismon was leaving the Digial world. Maybe it was a sign. I was thinking of a way to get myself and Alcinamon out of his evil hands. All I had to do was get out of this cell, find my Digivice, and my Crest Tag. I was lucky in still having my Crest. I was able to hide it. The Crest seemed to glow at times. 

I didn't know why but it gave me hope. I moved to the door of my cell. _"Hey what does a person have to do to get some water?"_

There was some grunting and then the sound of the key turning in the lock. As the guard came into the room, Amy gathered her strength and punched the Digimon in the face. She leapt over the guard and locked the door behind her. _"Well that's one step to freedom. Next thing is to find Alcinamon and my other stuff."_ Amy took in the fresh air not knowing if she was free or not. She kept moving. Looking for evil Digimon and any sign of Alcinamon. 

She noted Gatomon ordering some Digimon to follow her to some place. Amy decided to follow the parade of Digimon and hoped that this would lead her to Alcinamon. Amy looked at all the weird, strange and different Digimons. Paws, hooves, tails, trunks, capes and fur moved as Amy moved behind them in the dark. _~What am I thinking.~_ Amy clenched her teeth and fist. _~I'm going to find my friend Alcinamon and get away from Myotismon.~_ She found herself looking at a tower of shadows. 

She moved closer. 

Inside the tower.... 

**The tower was dark. Towards the back of the tower was an unfinished Gateway to another world, the normal human world. Wizardmon had been working on it, but the effort had tired him out. Personally, I didn't blame him for collapsing like he did. It was a lot of work for ANY Wizard Digimon to do. I was rather surprised he made it as far as he did. Myotismon was looking rather annoyed, considering he wanted the Gate done tonight. His eyes swept around the room, making some of the weaker Digimon flinch from his gaze. My eyes stayed trained on his until our eyes met. He knew, from experience, that Wizardmon and I were the only two Digimon capable of working on the Gate. I was, to Myotismon, a Wizard Digimon of sorts and Myotismon's only chance at getting the Gate finished.**

**_ "Finish it," _Myotismon ordered. I glared at him. _"Find some other Digimon to finish it!" _I snapped. _"I saw what building your Gate did to Wizardmon over there and I won't be a part of it."_**

** Myotismon's eyes flared a dark crimson. _"You WILL finish it or you will regret it."_ I stared at him in surprise. This was the first time he had ever gotten truly angry with me since the day I first met him and sold myself into his service, Amy joining me for the ride. I was starting to regret the day I had ever made the bargain with him.**

**_ "Finish it!"_ Myotismon snarled. I spread my wings and glided over to the entrance to the Gate, not forgetting to glare at him one last time before landing. I caught the fleeting image of Gatomon entering the tower, followed by some Digimon.**

**_ "Gatomon!" _I called suddenly, my voice ringing with an authority I had never used before. Gatomon seemed startled, too, but she trotted down towards me. _"Get Wizardmon out of the way." _Gatomon complied by dragging Wizardmon away from the area.**

**I sighed as I spread my fingers in a fan-like shape, thumb like fingers touching. After concentrating, I let out a sudden yelp as the energy surged through my body. Turquoise bolts of energy surged through me and flew through my fingers towards the Gate which was instantly engulfed with turquoise light. The effort and the loss of energy was exhausting, but I kept at it, knowing full well that, if I stopped, Myotismon would severely hurt me. After what seemed like an eternity, I knew the Gate was done. I stopped the energy flow, feeling somewhat dizzy and unsteady on my feet. I spread my wings for balance and turned to face Myotismon.**

**_ "There," _I told him. _"It's finished. The Gate is completed."_ Myotismon stepped forward to view the gate. _"Excellent."_**

** My head jerked up. Amy! Amy was here…but how…**

I had slowly entered the tower. One thing came to my mind. _~You are one stubborn girl....~_ Suddenly an image came to my mind as well when I thought that. An image of a boy. _~Strange...~_

I shook my head and moved in closer. I saw Alcinamon. She looked tired. Not good... I looked around the strange place. The one thing that got my attention was the pair of large metal doors. Alcinamon and Myotismon were standing in front of them. I also saw what looked like a stone tree trunk. I didn't know what to do. I moved slowly, trying to stay in the shadows. "You have done well," Myotismon said. "You have completed the Gate for me." I gasped. So THAT was what Alcinamon had tired herself out doing. Then, her eyes met mine and I knew she saw me. Uh oh. Did that mean that the others could see me? I quickly tried to hide deeper in the shadows but Wizardmon grabbed me from behind. Boy what a scence. Alcinamon remained still, I wiggled in Wizardmon's hands, Gatomon stared at me and Myotismon's eyes glowed red. 

_"How did you get out of your cell...? No matter, you're coming with us as well as your Digimon. I need your help in learning about your world."_

_"My world... Earth..."_

_"Yeah!"_ came the response from Demidevimon. _"Earth!"_

Alcinamon stared ahead at the Gate, then turned to look at me. _"Wizardmon, put the human down. She's not going to give us any trouble. Besides, she doesn't know this place. Where would she run to if she could?" _Every Digimon in the room stared at her, myself included. She had never referred to me as 'the human' before… Wizardmon sighed and let me go. Alcinamon looked at me some more._ "You're not much for a human, now, are you? What are these other Digidestined like? You're one of them, I'm sure of it. She's got the tag, crest, and Digivice to prove it."_ I sighed. It figured that Alcinamon was going to do something like this… 

I picked myself up. I looked up at Myotismon. _"So what... I'm not what you think I am. I know nothing about these Digidestined."_

_"That reminds me Lord Myotismon. The other Digidestined are on their way here."_ Demidevimon flew around Myotismon and looked at Amy. I wanted to jump to that flying bowling ball and pull those bat wings off him. 

_"So your point is?"_ Couldn't believe I said that. _"You'll soon see little one, you'll see."_ Myotismon just grinned at her. 

Tai was leading the way as the others followed him. Agumon was at his side. Joe, Gomamon, Sora and Biyomon were just behind the pair. Mimi, Palmon, Izzy and Tentomon were the third group. T.K, Patamon, Matt and Gabumon were last. 

_"We've got to hurry or Myotismon will leave us behind in the Digial World."_ Tai was looking at the others. _"I know we are tired but we are running out of time."_ Everyone nodded. At last the Tower came into view. Everyone sat down and started to make a plan to get into the tower. 

_"So Agumon and Palmon will check out the place and tell us what's going on inside."_

_"Okay Tai. You be careful now Palmon."_

**_"Don't worry Mimi. Agumon and I are going in disies."_**

**_"Ya we'll be right back. See you in a bit Tai."_**

_"Be careful!!"_ Yelled T.K. as he watched the pair go off to the tower. 

A bit later they came back and told them Myotismon was ready to go trough the gate and they had to move fast or be left behind. 

Myotismon had just started to cast the spell as the kids entered the room. Demidevimon told Nanimon to take care of them. Some of the Digimon digivolved to Champions. Nanimon jumped back and told Demidevimon to take care of it himself. Demidevimon was shocked but Gatomon took charge and attacked the Digimon. 

I tried to look at these other kids that were fighting Gatomon. Alcinamon took me by the arm and we headed toward the gate which had opened by now. **_"Good bye Digidestined."_** Then Devidramon attacked them. I tried to drag my feet. I watched as the little orange Digimon became a Cyborg-dino. Then as I was pulled threw the gate I saw them. It wasn't possible but there they stood. _"Matt... T.K...."_ I yelled but my voice was drowned out by the sound of the battle. The doors closed as Gatomon came through. I saw the one boy try to drive through the doors as they closed. His voice screamed _"Nooooo!!!!"_

Amy blinked her eyes. The sounds of the city filled her ears. She was home but in the hands of an evil she wanted to get away from. She didn't know what Alcinamon was trying to do but she hoped she could trust her to do the right thing. Quickly, Myotismon ordered Gatomon to make a base of operations and then turned his attention to me. 

**_"How does it feel to be home little one?"_**

_"Ya right, no place like home."_

**_"This isn't the time to act like that. You're going to help me find the 8th child."_** I gritted my teeth. I didn't want another kid to get hurt by this... Digimon. She had to keep reminding her self that this creature before her wasn't human but a Digimon. **_"So Lord Myotismon where do ya want this Digidestined kept for now?"_**

**_"She will keep me company for now. I wish to learn more of this strange world and it's humans."_** So I was put inside of Myotismon's carriage. I backed into a corner as Myotismon entered. He grinned, showing off his fangs. I wondered what was going to happen next. 

**How could I have done that to Amy? How could I have treated her like she meant nothing to me when she's all I've known? Easy. Humans. I never liked them anyway. Besides, there was always room for betrayal. _"So, does Lord Myotismon have a plan as to what we're supposed to do?" _I asked Gatomon casually. I trailed along with her mainly because Myotismon was busy with Amy and it probably would be best not to interrupt.**

**_"Of course he does," _Gatomon snapped irritably._ "We're going to search for the 8th child, of course."_**

** I mentally sighed. She didn't get it._ "Well, obviously, and I'll help chase down the 8th child with pleasure, I assure you. I meant after that. After the child is properly disposed of?"_**

** Gatomon looked at me. Her eyes flashed dangerously, half curious and half angry. _"What are you after, Alcinamon? What do you hope to pry from me?"_**

** I backed up, startled. _"Nothing for myself. And I don't want to pry anything from you. I just want to get a decent idea about what will happen after this whole thing is over and done with."_**

**_ "Go back to the Digital world, I suppose. There's not much else we CAN do, unless Myotismon wanted to take over this world."_**

** Hmm…This was something to think about for awhile. _"Well, since Lord Myotismon is not available, I think I shall scout around for possible locations for the 8th Digidestined to be hiding. If you will excuse me…"_ With a low, sweeping bow to Gatomon which I had meant as a joke, I spread my wings and took to the air, but I most likely probably should not have.**

It took some doing. First Gennai gave the Digidestined some digi-cards to open up the gate. Second was figuring out how to use the cards. Izzy did that with his computer but there was still one wrong card in the pile. Then the building shook. Patamon flew off to find out. Tai was putting in the cards that were right. Patamon flew back. **_"The whole place is falling apart."_**

_Then this is a one way trip."_

As Tai figured out which was the wrong card, Dokugumon attacked. Some of the Digimon Digivolved but it was WereGarurumon that took out the Spider-digimon. 

_"Your the mon."_ Said Matt as they leaped through the door which Tai had opened by this time. 

The Digidestined got back to Earth at their camp. They at first though they left their Digimon behind but they jumped out of the bushes with berries. _"No more nature food, it fast food all the way."_ They raced the way back to the city. They talked the bus driver in letting them off where they needed to go. They had to find the 8th child and fast before Myotismon did. 

I was in the dark again listening to my heart beat. One thing now kept me from going crazy. I saw Matt and T.K. Only if they knew I was here they'd help me out. That's what friends are for. I wanted to scream out in anger but I didn't want Myotismon to think I was scared. 

_"I want to talk to you Vamp."_

**_"Now you know better to call me that little one."_**

_"I know that Myotismon but I want your attention up and front."_

**_"So Digidestined what do you want to talk about."_**

_"First off I'm not at all what you think I am but you are close."_ My one colored eye looked at him. He looked back at me with his red eyes. I tried not to lose my temper. _"If I was this Digidestined kid; I'm sorry to say this but I'm not! Okay, so now that that's out of the way."_ I took a breath. _"What is this all about anyway? I mean why all this trouble to find a single child in this huge city."_

**I continued to fly through the city, not knowing where I would stop, but trying to keep out of sight. Then I saw them. ~The Digidestined! How did they get here?!~ I sighed. Trust them to screw things up. Well, then, what would be more strange to them?**

** I took a gamble and executed a perfect spiral down towards them.**

**_ "Who are you?" _one of the males with brown hair asked.**

** _"Hello, Digidestined,"_ I purred. The little dinosaur Digimon looked at me. _"You were in the tower with the Gate!"_**

**_ "Hmm…"_ I looked down at the dinosaur._ "What a stunning memory you have, Agumon. Pity that brain can't be put to better use."_**

** One of the kids looked at me. He was rather short compared to the others and his eyes stared at me innocently._ "Who are you?"_**

**_ "T.K., you shouldn't talk to strangers," _one of the taller humans looked at the younger one.**

**_ "Oh, Matt," _T.K. started.**

**_ "I am Alcinamon,"_ I responded, with a mocking bow. _"There. We are strangers no longer."_**

**_ "Well, Alcinamon, you can just get out of here,"_ Matt stated. _"We don't want any trouble."_**

**_ "And you shan't get it, I assure you. I just come with a warning, care of Lord Myotismon. Do NOT meddle in our affairs and no harm shall come to you. Pry your noses where they don't belong and you shall severely regret it."_**

** With that, I took to the air again, leaving the Digidestined alone.**

Alcinamon though for a moment. T.K. and Matt were they not the names Amy shouted back in the tower as she was pulled though the gate? 

She would have to ask her about that. She flew around the town looking for the 8th child. 

Tai wasn't happy about that meeting with Alcinamon. Agumon could see his friend was upset. **_"Tai what's wrong. You can tell me."_**

**"Agumon...I don't know."**

**"Well we got to find that 8th child before Myotismon does."**Tai looked at Matt. _"You're right Matt but it's strange that this Digimon would tell us to stay away and not fight us."_

_"Well I might be able to answer that."_ Izzy had his computer out and was looking up Alcinamon's statistics. The picture came up on his screen. 

_"Now this is strange. It says here that Alcinamon is an Angel Digimon!"_

_"Then why is she working for Myotismon then?"_

_"We'll figure that out later. Our main problem is finding the 8th child."_ Everyone nodded their heads. They headed out to High View Terrace to find that child. 

I wanted to get out of here and find my friends. Matt and T.K., and no Digimon was going to get in my way this time not even Myotismon. 

**_"You don't seem to understand, human. This is the one child who could bring the downfall of quite a few Digimon."_**

** "And you think I'm that child."**

** "Perhaps."**

I noticed Alcinamon coming towards us. Then again,~ I thought, ~maybe just ONE Digimon will get in my way.~ 

**_ "Lord Myotismon,"_** Alcinamon said, making a sweeping bow to him. 

**_ "What is the meaning of this?" _**Myotismon demanded. 

**_ "I have seen the Digidestined, my lord. I believe they are also searching for the 8th child."_** I saw Myotismon's hands clench. His eyes flashed dangerously as Alcinamon gave him her report. This couldn't be good. 

**_ "You're sure." Myotismon_** demanded, his voice making it sound more like a statement than a question. 

**_"Positive, my lord. I overheard them conversing about it as I left. As for my search for the child, I have found some locations where children would be most likely to gather. If Wizardmon and I work together, our talents should be able to draw a large crowd of them."_**

Myotismon's eyes flashed again. **_"Excellent. Take these and give one to Wizardmon. I want the search to commence immediately." _**I watched as Myotismon placed two things that looked like my tag into her waiting hand. **_"Summon Gatomon and send her to me."_** Alcinamon made her trademark bow to Myotismon again before spreading her wings. 

**_"Alcinamon!"_**

She looked at Myotismon.**_ "Yes, my lord?"_**

**_"Do not fail me, Alcinamon. I will not tolerate failure."_**

At that, she smiled. **_"I am totally dedicated to this, my lord. In this case, failure is not an option I am familiar with."_**

**_ "Excellent."_**

With that, Alcinamon spread her wings, flapped them in preparation, then took to the air, soaring above us to God only knows where. I stared after her, somewhat confused. What were those things he had just handed her? And what did they have to do with that kid? 

The Digidestined arrived at High View Terrace. They were in shock to see it being destroyed by Mammothmon. Biyomon digivolved into Birdramon. They began to fight. As the kids watched, Joe blinked and yelled: _"We've got to get off this bridge!"_

They ran off the bridge and suddenly, the fighting Digimons fell onto the bridge. That's when they all started to remember what really happened four years ago. Everyone called it a Terrorist bombing. T.K. then said, _"There were two of them. Two monsters."_ Matt recalled T.K. saying that to his mother. 

_"I just though it was something T.K. was making up to get mom's attention."_

As the battle continued the kids had flashbacks to what had happened. Tai and Sora almost got hit by Mammothmon's Freezing Breath. Birdramon took the blast. That's when Tai remembered it was Greymon that saved him and his little sister Kari. 

Sora's crest of Love glowed and Birdramon digivolved to Garudamon. With a Wing Blade, Mammothmon was taken care of. 

The kids then ran off fearing they would be blamed for the damages to the area.

**Well, the Digidestined had been VERY busy little humans. I had been keeping an eye on them in my spare time, of which there wasn't a lot of. Wizardmon and I were constantly busy searching for the 8th child in the markets and, so far, neither of us were having any luck. Or, rather, if any of us were, we never said anything to the other.**

** When we first started up, I found it a little bit absurd. He was carrying around huge, rubber orbs filled with a gas called helium and tied up with a string. What was the point of these things?**

**_ "Are you INSANE?"_ I demanded._ "What are those things, anyway?"_**

**_ "They call them balloons,"_ Wizardmon said with a shrug. _"Besides, the human children seem to like them."_**

** I laughed at that. _"How can children like balls of rubber that are filled with gas and have ribbons tied to them? It seems rather pointless."_**

**_ "How should I know?"_ Wizardmon looked at me. _"The idea is to attract large groups of children."_**

** Well, I couldn't argue with him on that count, at least. We WERE supposed to attract large groups of these human children and then use the copy of the crest of the 8th child (that Myotismon had given us) to see if we could locate the child that way. Actually, I preferred search and seek to search and wait, but Myotismon WAS the one giving the orders, after all. I had to go along with it. I most certainly didn't want to float around on the data streams endlessly. I might not like it, but Myotismon was in charge of me.**

**_ "Do you have the crest?"_ I asked him, flexing my wings in preparation. Wizardmon pulled out his crest copy from one of the many pockets on his outfit and showed it to me._ "Good. Don't forget, we agreed to the market. Stray from there, Wizardmon, and you will have to put up with a very unhappy Digimon."_**

**_ "Would you like me to meet you in your area?"_ Wizardmon asked, curious. He was preparing a transportation spell of his own.**

**_"No, that's all right. I'll find my own way back."_ "You're sure?"**

**"Don't push it, Wizardmon."**

He nodded and disappeared from sight. I crossed my arms over my chest, murmuring the word _"Teleportation"_ and fazed out from sight. 

I reappeared some few miles from my desired destination. My energy couldn't have been THAT low. I mentally started cursing my move as I saw a child in an alley, getting pestered by some older kid. Hmm… Two prime targets to start my search. However, I didn't think about how absurd my form would look to some people. 

_"Hey! Pick on someone your own size, punk!"_ I shouted, glaring at the older kid. The little kid stared at me, but didn't move. _"Afraid to fight in the light where people can see you?"_

_"Get outta here. This is MY fight."_ he snorted. _"The heck it is!" _I pointed my hands at the older boy._ "LIGHT SWORD!"_ My usual attack by now. The older boy flew back just as I quickly summoned my little orbs._ "My little ones, that big one over there wishes harm to come to me and my little friend here. Show him some manners."_ The orbs flew forward obediently, hitting the older boy. I took the briefest moment to glance at the crest copy I carried. Drat. Neither of these two boys were the child I wanted. Oh well… 

I approached the younger boy. _"Come on. We should leave…"_ He looked at me. _"Are you an angel?"_ I thought about this quickly. If I said I wasn't an angel, then the kid might not like this… 

_"Yes. I'm an angel who has come to earth to defend the innocent ones."_

Whoa. Where the heck did that come from? 

The kid's eyes lit up as he took my hand. Together, we shot out of the alley, leaving the older kid to get hit by my orbs. 

The kids and their Digimon where not having any luck either finding the 8th child. They had used their subway money to buy lunch so they had to find another way home. It seemed lucky that Sora's cousin showed up and gave them a ride. Too lucky... 

It turned out he was a jerk and by accident he pushed Izzy off a bridge, Motimon digivolved to Tentomon to save him, then Gesomon showed up and Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon to get rid of him. 

Well I started hearing Myotismon yelling about the Digidestined again. I was planning a way to escape this impediment. I was with Myotismon most of the time. He took me when he fed on young women. He was trying to make me fear him. No luck in that, my thoughts were on Matt and T.K. There had to be some way to get in touch with them. 

Myotismon wasn't a happy Vamp. He had lost a few Digimon to the Digidestined. He took it out on me at times. My face was black and blue at times. 

_"Why don't give up. If you do, you might live through this fight."_

I got it good that time. My body ached all over. Only the thoughts of Matt and T.K. keep me strong. 

I gritted my teeth. My plan was almost ready but there were only three things that I had to do to make this work. First get my Digi-stuff back, second somehow get Alcinamon on this escape and last to have Matt and T.K. around to see me just in case I didn't make it. This was the backup plan. If I didn't get away, at least Matt and T.K. would know Myotismon had me in his digi-hands. 

**The kid got me in the right direction for the market finally. I had set up shop there and was perfectly happy drawing groups of kids around me and checking them out with the crest copy. There wasn't much to do, but the kid had dubbed me an angel, so I didn't have much choice in the matter as to what he called me. Unfortunately, he also seemed to think that was my real name. As if. Well, all the luck in the universe wouldn't help me, that was for sure. These kids were hopeless. Not one of them seemed to have the information I wanted. I wanted to find the 8th child before Myotismon did. However, I wasn't having much luck. I flew back to our little stronghold to report back to Myotismon. I didn't think he'd like what I had to say I was right.**

**_ "CRIMSON LIGHTNING!"_ Myotismon shouted out, throwing his hand out toward me as a large strip of red light flew out.**

**I let it hit me and fell to my knees, holding up my arms as if to ward off another blow._ "Forgive me, my lord, but the child is proving to be most stubborn,"_ I tried, cringing. _"Is he, now? Well, then, you're just going to have to try harder, now, aren't you?" _Myotismon demanded.**

**He stepped closer to me and hauled me to my feet, nearly tearing my right wing in the process.**

**_"Please, Lord Myotismon…"_ I started. He stopped, apparently shocked that I had used that word. _"If you give me more time…"_**

**_ "I have given you too much time already!"_ He had calmed down by this point, however. _"All I need is a few more days. That's it. Nothing more, nothing less."_**

I heard what Myotismon did to my Digimon. It wasn't her fault. He was mad at me, at the Digidestined and at not finding the 8th child. 

I decided to try something crazy. I walked up to Myotismon. 

_"Well not having any luck, eh Vamp. Well why not use a kid to find a kid._ He looked at me with those eyes of his. 

**_"First I want to try something else little one but I will think about your idea."_**

_"Just letting you know time is running out."_

I walked over to Alcinamon. _"Are you all right?"_

She glared at me, and, all at once, I was scared of her. **_"Amy, answer this for me. Do I bloody well look all right?!"_**

I shook my head. 

**_"Then don't ask stupid questions."_**

_ "He didn't have any right to do that to you, ya know."_

**_ "I know, Amy. I know."_ **She looked at me, her eyes searching me. In a hushed voice, she added, **_"I'm trying to find this child before Myotismon does. I don't want him or her to end up like us. I'm going to have to go away for a long time, Amy. Be strong for me. Don't let him break you."_**

I shook my head again and helped her up. Later I found my self with Myotismon again out on one of his nightly feedings. I saw the woman he picked up walking in the park. He waved his hand and the fog rolled in around the girl. I kept quiet. I knew if I spoke up he would turn his anger on me. It wasn't the pain or the fear of his anger that kept me quiet this time. I was planning my escape and I needed my body in good shape to get away from him. 

At least I knew now that Alcinamon was also acting in doing what Myotismon wanted her to do. 

The carriage moved in on the woman, she watched it as the door opened and it seemed to be a dream to her as Myotismon stepped towards her. 

**_"That hit the spot! And what about you little one what would you like to have tonight."_**

**"At this moment I'm not all that hungry, Myotismon. Maybe later I will have something to eat."**

With that the carriage moved through the fog. 

Izzy was typing on his computer. He was looking at what Gennai had added to the hard drive. Tentomon was sleeping on the floor beside him. Izzy clicked on one of the icons and three Digimons started to Can-can on his screen. Izzy blinked his eyes and clicked on another icon. Another Digimon popped up and started pumping up a balloon. 

Izzy grabbed his head. _"Too bizarre."_

At last Izzy clicked on the word Radar. A map of the city popped up with a flashing point on it. Izzy then clicked on it. Suddenly Gennai's image was jumping up and down. 

_"There an U.D. in the bay and you're the only one awake."_

Izzy jump back. He quickly tried to call the others. First Tai, Sora, Joe and Matt's houses. They were all asleep. Tentomon woke up. **_"What's wrong Izzy?"_**

_"There an U.D. in the bay and we're the only ones awake. Are you up for the challenge."_

**_"I guess so but I was having the nicest dream. I do think I need a disguise to blend in though."_**

The pair had taken a cab down to the docks. Tentomon was in a green hooded sweater. By this time the U.D. had attacked a dance club. Miko, a orange and white cat had the Digivice belonging to the 8th child. It ran between Izzy and Tentomon. Izzy's Digivice beeped as the cat ran by. That's when they saw the Digimon, Raremon. Tentomon went on saying that Raremon smelled like raw sewage and about his breath of Decay. 

That's when Izzy saw his Digivice go off. _"It's the 8th child."_

**_"Wooo, talk about bad timing..."_**

_"I'll go after him and you can take care of this Digimon."_

**_"Will do."_**

_"Are you ready to Digivolve?"_

**_"You go find that child. I'll take care of this walking trash heap."_**

_"Right!!!"_

**_"Tentomon digivolve to..._**_Kabuterimon."_

Izzy followed the signal as Kabuterimon went after Raremon. 

Demidevimon was taking a small break when the copy of the 8th child's crest flashed. **_"What?!?! The 8th child must be close by."_** He let go of the branch he was hanging from and he, too began to follow the signal. 

Tai's mom was waking up her son. _"Tai, Tai, wake up son."_

_"Uh... mom. Mom what's wrong?"_

_"I didn't want to wake you Tai but your friend Izzy called and it sounded important."_

_"Izzy called."_

Tai called Izzy's house but his friend was already gone. 

Kabuterimon fought with Raremon. He had fallen into the water but he swam out and got back into the air. 

Izzy was still following the signal he was getting from the digivice. As Kabuterimon took care off Raremon. Izzy found himself facing Demidevimon. 

**_"What!?!?! What are you doing here?"_**

**"Demidevimon!!!"**

**"Ahhh!!! Now to take care of...Oh-no the Big Bug!!"**

Demidevimon then flew off. As Kabuterimon picked up Izzy. 

**_"It's too bad you didn't find the 8th Child._**

_"Indeed but I believe the 8th child is in the city. Let's go and tell Tai what we found out."_

**_"Got ya!!!"_**

They flew off not knowing that a news crew had caught them on tape. _"Ahhhh!!! It's a giant bug... and it doesn't look friendly."_

**I had taken off shortly after realizing that if I wanted to find the 8th child, then I would have to blend into an apartment complex. It was for that reason that I chose High View Terrace as my current searching location. The child had to live SOMEWHERE, after all.**

** I decided that I had to blend in, so I therefore created a human form, consisting of a silver colored shirt (my wings) and blue pants that I believe the humans refer to as "blue jeans".**

** I found the complex easily enough but found trouble soon too. Apparently, some men thought that I was carrying some money around and wanted to take it from me.**

**My trying to fight back without any of my attacks didn't go so well, considering the fact that, without my attacks, I was pretty much harmless. Of course, my stupidity concerning this ended up with me getting whacked on the back of the head.**

**I found myself waking up inside a building, the sound of a radio or television set blaring in the background. Where was I? I shook my head, attempting to clear it, and tried to sit up. Unfortunately, all I got for my trouble was a sudden burst of pain.**

**_ "Don't do that, or you'll wind up hurting yourself again."_ a female voice said to me. Amy? No, that wasn't Amy, based off of the voice. A quick glance to my left revealed a young girl with short brown hair who was sitting beside whatever I was laying on. She was wearing a yellow tank-top like shirt with a pink scarf and pink shorts.**

**_ "Who are you?"_ For the first time in my life, I think I was confused. _"And what am I doing here?"_ The girl laughed. _"I'm Kari Kamiya. And you're in my apartment. My mom's in the other room. I'll go tell her you're up and…"_**

** As she kept talking, I tried to figure out all that was going on. If I was in an apartment, was this High View Terrace? And who was this Kari person? I looked at a small counter surface to see a picture two older humans, Kari, and another boy with brown hair. A boy with brown hair? That was one of the Digidestined! I couldn't stay here…Not now. But, still, knowing his name would be interesting.**

**_ "What's your name?"_ Kari asked me. I racked my mind for a name, then remembered what that little boy had called me back in the alley._ "Angel Husai,"_ I said, wondering where the last name came from. Oh well, no matter.**

**_ "That's pretty,"_ she responded.**

**_ "Um…Kari, who is that boy in that picture over there?"_ I asked, gesturing to the picture on the counter-thing.**

**_ "That's my older brother, Tai."_ She smiled. _"He should be home soon. He went out for awhile."_**

**_ "Oh."_ Kari went off to find her mother. I tried to sit up again, but the same burst of pain tore across the back of my skull. Humph. Stupid human form. If I was a Digimon, this would have been taken care of in two seconds. But no, I just HAD to convince myself to remain in this form! Stupid, STUPID Digimon!**

** As I lay back down on whatever it was that I was laying on, I could feel Myotismon tugging at my mind, demanding to know why I hadn't reported back in. _~I'll report in soon, Myotismon. I just need to stop my head from pounding and get away from these humans for a few minutes…~_**

** Amy…What had become of her?**

I knew that Alcinamon was in some kind of trouble. How, I didn't know. Maybe because she was my Digimon, **My friend.**

_"Listen up Vamp, Alcinamon is in trouble I know it and I want some actions **taken NOW!!!"**_

**_"Why should I?"_**

_"Don't tempt me to do something foolish for both you and me."_

**_"Well Gatomon is in the area. I'll see if she can find out what has happened to her."_**

Well that went well. Anyway, I got that Myotismon to look for her. 

Now if only my plans for the next couple of nights would work. 

**I tried to leave a few times. No such luck. Apparently, the Kamiya's weren't about to let me leave until they thought I was ready to leave. I FELT ready to leave, but humans just don't listen. Now, I REALLY was starting to hate them. If it wasn't for Kari, I think I would have gone mad.**

** Tai came in a few minutes after I had gotten into a conversation with Kari.**

**_ "Tai!" _Kari exclaimed. Tai walked over, saw me, and immediately glared at me.**

**_ "What's she doing here?" _Tai demanded.**

** _"Tai, this is Angel Husai. Mom and I found her knocked out outside. We couldn't just leave her there."_**

** I grimaced._ "No, Kari, it's all right. You do not have to defend me. No one does. Since it is apparent that I am not wanted, I must take my leave. Good night."_**

** I walked out the door, shooting Tai the look I had given him before when I went to drop off that 'warning from Myotismon'.**

**I walked outside the complex, returning to my original form. I then saw a white cat push me down onto the ground. Gatomon.**

**_ "You know, this is the second time you've done this to me since we met,"_ I commented. _"Where were you?"_ Gatomon demanded. _"Why didn't you report in to Myotismon?"_**

** I sighed. It figured that she would be the one to know where I was at all times… _"I was knocked out here. One of the families apparently took pity on me and let me in. There were children there."_**

**_ "Were any of them the 8th child?"_**

**_ "I couldn't get the crest out to check. But I didn't feel any heat against my palm when I clenched it around the crest. Neither of the children was the child we wanted. Now, would you PLEASE get off of me? I don't think anyone is supposed to be this close unless they're dancing."_**

** Gatomon pushed off of me and glared at me._ "Back to the central location with you, Alcinamon."_**

**_ "Yes, ma'am,"_ I muttered under my breath as I took off. However, what I didn't tell Gatomon, was that I did feel the warmth of the crest against my hand. I knew who the child was and I was NOT about to tell Myotismon.**

I was sitting in my cell when I heard Alcinamon was coming back to base. 

Now if I could get to talk to her alone. So I could tell her what I had planned in two nights. 

My luck had turned for the better. Alcinamon came to visit me just as I was thinking about it. She slumped against the edge of the cell, obviously tired. 

_ "You okay?" _I asked. 

**_ "Haven't we had this conversation enough?" _**she demanded. 

I bit my lower lip and took a deep breath. _"Well the only reason I ask is... I'm worried about you. You're my friend._   
_Putting this aside now I have some thing to tell you."_

I looked at my Digimon, my friend. She remained quiet. I took another deep breath. 

_"Tomorrow night I plan to... jump ship. As he takes me out on his feedings. I hope to see my other friends. Matt and T.K. Will you help or do I have to do this on my own?"_

I waited for her to speak. And she just laughed in response. **_"You're crazy! Besides, I have a mission and I can't abandon it now. Amy, I'm taking a risk telling you this."_** I looked at her, confused. What was she going to tell me that was so important? _"You can tell me."_

**_ "You have to promise not to tell Myotismon about this."_** When I nodded, she said,**_ "I know who the 8th child is. I don't want her to end up like us. I'm technically acting as a temporary Digimon for her until we figure out who her real Digimon is."_**

I blinked my eyes. 

_"Well now it more important that I get away. So it would seem to that Vamp. That I am this kid he's looking for then. So he might drop the search."_

I though for a moment. _"There are just two more things I need to make this work for me. My Digi-stuff and an miracle. One with the names of Matt and T.K."_

She looked at me. **_"And they say I'm the crazy one. Amy you can't do this or you might be killed."_**

_"If I don't do something soon I am going to be crazy. Look if Matt and T.K. knew I was here do you think they'd stand still and not help me?"_

**_"Amy... What good will you be if you get yourself killed."_**

_"I know but if I stay here any longer I'm..."_

I shook my head. I knew that Alcinamon was right but I had enough of Myotismon's anger and if my plan did work I would be able to help stop this Vamp once and for all. There was also one other thing. 

I haven't seen either Matt or T.K. in three years. It was under bad circumstances. 

The three of us were playing in the park. Matt and I were 8 and T.K. was 5. We were having fun with a ball. Throwing it back and forth. The Ishidas where putting out a picnic lunch to eat. My Grandmother was also helping. They called for us to come eat. T.K. ran toward his parents. Matt and I held back a bit. That was when my father grabbed me from behind and hit me hard in the face. Matt found himself on the ground. My grandmother was now trying to calm down her son, my father...**The drunk.** My face now red and swollen but I didn't cry. Matt and T.K. could only watch as my father dragged me off. It was the last time I saw them. 

I will not let this happen again. I want to be with my friends and not be locked away in a room. 

_"Alcinamon, I want you to do something. If you do this then I will stay put for now."_ Again I waited for answer from her. 

**_"Amy, it's too risky. I can't do anything for you without Myotismon seeing me and getting in trouble. I need to stay alive, Amy. I can't do anything for either of you if I'm erased."_**

I looked at her, my eyes pleading._ "Look, Alcinamon, do you want me dead or alive? Do you want me to stay here, where it's safe, or out there, where it's not?"_

Alcinamon glared at me. She didn't like making this choice, I could tell. It was a choice between her trust and what she wanted. She sighed. **_"I can't do something like this for you again, Amy. Just this once and then I can't again. It would be too risky for both of us."_**

I knew I was asking alot from her but I wanted this captive to end and soon. I listened and looked around. Making sure no one was around I pulled out a piece of paper and a picture. 

_"I want you to give this to any of the Digidestined or their Digimons. This way they would know we need help. Will you do this? If not I will go ahead with my plans."_

Once again I waited for her answer me. I held out the stuff I wanted her to take. 

**_"Amy, they won't trust me. They've seen me, they know I work for Myotismon. How am I supposed to get them to trust me?!"_** She threw up her hands in exasperation. 

_"The picture will help you my friend, it's of me, Matt and T.K."_ I showed her the picture. 

Alcinamon says that Amy's still crazy and realizes she needs directions. 

_"Well you know where this Eighth child is and didn't you say her brother is also a Digidestined? Why not give this note and picture to him."_

**_"Yeah, but, to do that, I'd have to face the kid, remember? I can't give it to her brother directly!"_**

Amy though for a moment. _"I know but I want to get out of this place and if you don't do this, I'll go with my other plan of escape."_

Alcinamon laughed. **_"Oh, so you're blackmailing me, now, huh? All right. I'll do it. Try anything funny, though, Amy, and I swear to all the Wind Lords that you'll regret it."_**

Amy took a deep breath. _"Thank you my friend. I promise to stay still for now. She handed her the stuff. Please be careful."_

She watched her friend go to deliver that note for her. She sat down and thought of the only other friends she had known her whole life. She hoped that this Digidestined that she was going to see would not hurt her but would listen to her first. She then rolled up in a ball to sleep. 

**I found myself flying over to the apartment where Kari and Tai lived. I sighed, and made a quick sweep around the area to make sure Gatomon didn't follow me. Luckily, she didn't. I sighed and glanced around again.**

**No one. A solitary light shone in the apartment complex, indicating Kari's apartment. I landed on the balcony, making sure the feathers on my wings could be heard perfectly through the closed door. I waited a few more minutes before Tai pulled open the door to the balcony.**

**_ "Hello there, Tai," _I commented easily, letting my words flow smoothly.**

**Agumon came out behind Tai. The pair looked at the Angel Digmon. _"What do you want?"_ Tai kept looking at her, not knowing that Kari had also came out on to the balcony. _"Hello and who are you?"_**

**_"Kari back in side. We don't know what this Digimon wants?"_**

**Alcinamon looked down on the group, _~I'm only doing this for Amy.~_**

**_"Please hear me out Digidestined. I'm not what I seem."_**

**She held out the note and picture that Amy gave her earlier. It was Kari that took the stuff from her. Tai could only stare at her.**

**_"Tai isn't this your Friend Matt and his brother T.K.?"_ Tai looked at the photo that Kari handed him. It was Matt and T.K. and then there was a girl in the picture. _"So what is this all about, Alcinamon?"_**

**I sighed. _"That girl in the picture is Amy Araki. She is my human or I am her Digimon. Whichever sounds correct to you. In any case, she is being held captive by Myotismon. The only reason why I am working for Myotismon is for that reason. I gave myself to him in exchange for not harming Amy."_**

**_ "And you expect me to believe that?"_ Tai demanded. _"You gave us all that warning before…"_**

**_ "Are you so blind, Tai Kamiya, that you cannot see through a ruse? I HAD to say that. If I didn't-----I couldn't risk anything happening to Amy._**

**_Please, I want to help you, but I can't when I have Myotismon watching my every move. Listen, I think I know where the real crest of the 8th child is. I'm going to try to get it for the Digidestined._**

**_ But, in order for this to work, you MUST trust me,"_ I begged._ "In the meantime, I need you to give the picture and the letter to Matt and T.K. No questions now; I must return before I am missed. Promise me you'll give this to them."_**

**Tai look again at the picture and back at Alcinamon.**

**_"Okay I'll give Matt the picture and note but, if you are pulling a fast one..."_**

**She knew that it would take time for Tai to trust her but she did what Amy had asked her so she took off and headed for home.**

Tai walked inside and dialed Matt's house. When he got the connection, Matt picked up. Tai sighed in relief.

_"Hey, Matt, could you come over here? I have something I want to show you!"_ Tai stated after they got through ritual hellos. 

_"Sure, Tai,"_ Matt replied. _"What's up?"_

_"I just had the strangest thing happen to me."_ Tai went into a full explanation about Alcinamon being on the balcony outside his apartment and that she had given him a picture and a note that Alcinamon had instructed him to give to Matt. 

_"I thought she was one of the bad Digimon!" _Matt protested. 

_"So did I. I'll see you in a few minutes, all right?" _Tai was about to hang up, before remembering something else he wanted to ask Matt. 

_"Matt? Do you know a girl named Amy Araki?"_

There was silence on the phone. _"Did you say Amy Araki?"_

_"Ya I did, Matt. So do you know this girl?"_

_"I... Yes I know her but it's been some time since I saw her..."_

_"Anyway Matt come over and I got something to show you."_

Tai shook his head as he put the phone down. 

Once more they looked at the picture. There was Matt on one side, T.K. on the other and then a girl in the middle. She seemed happy in the picture but he wonder if what Alcinamon said was true. If so this girl needs the Digidestined help. He waited for his friend to come over. If this was Matt's and T.K.'s friend.... Then they would have to make a plan to help her. 

I was waiting in my cell for Alcinamon to come back. I had gotten bored and was sketching something, probably some Digimon we saw along the way, when the door to my cell opened up. Alcinamon stepped through the cell door which closed behind her.**_ "Myotismon's going to be asking questions about me being here..."_** Alcinamon complained. **_"Gatomon's already asked me about my frequent trips here! I can't keep doing this, Amy."_**

_"I know that. Did you give the message to that kid's brother?"_ I asked, curiously, pushing my drawing aside. 

**_"Yeah, only he didn't believe me…"_** Alcinamon sighed. **_"I suppose Tai is just one of those wayward humans who doesn't trust anyone."_** She caped her wings, then looked at me, but didn't say much. **_"I can't stay. I have to go, Amy."_**

_"You okay? You look tired."_

She looked at me. **_"Wouldn't you be if you were running around all day performing magical feats just to group kids and only to find out if they were the 8th child?" _**She looked at me.**_ "This whole thing is so degrading!"_**

_"I bet it is. Thank you."_

_Alcinamon then left the cell before any one knew she was there again that night._

_A lot would happen in the next couple of hours. Matt and Tsunomon had come over to Tai's house. Agumon, Tsunomon chatted with Kari as Matt and Tai had moved to another part of the room._

_"So Matt is this girl your friend?" Tai held up the picture for Matt to look at. He took a step back, his eyes widen and he lifted his hand to his mouth. "Amy... How did you managed to get this picture, Tai?"_

Tai then handed Matt the note that came with the picture. Matt seemed to shake as he read the letter. 

_"Tai, I seem to need your help. Amy is a good friend and to T.K. she seem to be a sister at times."_

_"We'll all help you Matt. Don't forget we are having a meeting in the park about finding the Eight child. So we'll bring this problem up as well and see if we can help your friend, Amy."_

_"Thanks Tai you don't know what this means to me and I know T.K.'ll be grateful too."_

The two friends chatted a bit longer and then Matt went home taking Tsunomon with him. Tai put Kari to bed and sat up for a bit longer thinking about what was now happening. Finding the Eighth child was important and now it seemed like another Digidestined or at least another kid needed help to get out of Myotismon's grip. 

**I snuck down the hall away from Amy's cell. Nervously, I kept down my path. Night had fallen by now so Myotismon most likely would be out feeding. I shivered as I walked forward. Those poor people that Myotismon just took the life force from. Perhaps I should just turn around and forget what I came for.**

** No. I couldn't let my feelings get in the way this time. I might have sold myself to Myotismon, but I didn't sell my soul to him. I slowly walked down the stairs to Myotismon's chamber. With any luck, he wouldn't be there. However, with my luck, he would be.**

**The only Digimon I encountered was a Bakemon who, with a simple mind prod, didn't get very far in stopping me from doing anything. He left without giving me much trouble and let me continue on my way. By the time I had reached the coffin of Myotismon, I almost felt my step falter. I HAD to go through with this. It was Kari's only chance.**

** No, I corrected myself. It was everyone's only chance.**

** The black coffin loomed in front of me, it's cover seeming to mock me, asking me if I dared. I had two options right now. The humans had an expression involving a tiger: You either rode it or let it ride you. I wasn't about to let ANYTHING ride me. Keeping this in mind, I shoved off the lid to see the beautiful satin of the inside of the coffin, providing Myotismon with a nice pillow covered in satin. I sighed.**

** Then I realized something. Why had I only encountered a Bakemon? Why no other Digimon? Oh well, I couldn't turn back. Not now, when so much depended upon it. Slowly, I slid my hand under the pillow where Myotismon rested his head…**

** …and felt my hand make contact with a string. I yanked at it and, in my hand, was the crest of the 8th child.**

**_ "This was too easy,"_ I heard myself say as I held the crest to the light.**

**_ "And so you should think!"_ came the unexpected response.**

** I whirled and came face to face with Myotismon. Damn, I KNEW this seemed too easy! Why didn't I listen to myself in the first place and stop when I had the chance? What was done was done and I knew I couldn't turn back.**

**_ "Did you honestly think that I would leave the real crest where anyone would find it?" _Myotismon demanded.**

**_ "I have to commend you, Myotismon. Your copies are quite good…"_ I started, dropping the copies.**

**_ "ENOUGH!"_**

** I yelped and drew back from him, dropping the crest. Oh, Wind Lords, could he know? Did he know that I knew who the 8th child was? No, how could he…But, then again, this was Myotismon I was talking about.**

**_ "You have some information I want, therefore making it be within my best interest to keep you alive. Where is the 8th Digidestined?"_ Myotismon demanded.**

**_ "You aren't getting anything out of me."_ I snapped._ "You WILL tell me."_**

** I glared at him. _"I would much rather die!"_**

** He grinned at me, his eyes glinting. He stepped towards me, his cape rustling as he moved. _"That can be arranged._**

**_ I have noticed that you haven't been as loyal to me. I see the influence of your human has prodded you to this. Her disobedience shall not go unnoticed. I shall only ask you one more time. WHERE IS THE CHILD?!"_**

**_ "If you think I'm going to tell you, Myotismon, then you're wrong. I'm not telling you anything. The child's identity and location stays hidden, as it should be!"_**

** And, as I felt energy swelling up inside me, I knew now that I controlled the tiger of my fears and rode it, too.**

** I would ride it with honor.**

I screamed in pain. I dropped my sketch book. Some thing had happened to Alcinamon. 

My body shook, as I tried to head for the door. _"MYOTISMON!!!!!"_

I sank down at the door. _"Alcinamon.... no..."_

Alcinamon felt something come through her body. It seemed just enough to break Myotismon's grip. She took flight out of the room. She raced up the stairs and outside. She was blinded for a moment from the rising sun. At least Myotismon wouldn't follow her but she knew that Amy now would feel his wrath. She would come back for her but she needed help to do that. She took off as fast as her wings could carry her. 

I had moved back into my cell waiting for that Vamp to show his face. I could feel Alcinamon's worry about me. At least she was now free from his evil grip. There was now just me in the line of fire. I had no fear of that. Strange thing was he didn't come. That's what scared me the most at that moment. 

**The wait.**

So I opened up my sketch book and started to work on that drawing I was hoping to get done before I met up with my friends. 

**I didn't know where I flew at this point and, personally, I didn't care. I just knew one thing. I had to get Amy out of there. NOW. There was no way I could go back there; if I did, I would need help. How could I, though? He was so powerful and he had his army… Against Myotismon, none of us stood a chance. No one did.**

** Then I remembered the Digidestined. They wouldn't help me. Would they? They didn't trust me now, but they had to. They must. I flew to Tai's apartment again only to find Tai gone. I saw Kari sitting on the sofa where I had once laid, watching her watch that television.**

**Kari… No, what was I thinking? Kari wasn't aware of her destiny yet. She was as ignorant to her destiny now as the others were when they found out and I couldn't trust her yet… I needed help right now and I didn't know where I could get it.**

The Digidestined were now sitting in the park with their Digimon. Izzy was about to say something about a theory when Joe made every one jump. _"Wait I want to hear Izzy's theory, I love his theories! Wait for me!"_ After Izzy told everyone about where he though the Eighth child might be, everyone made plans to go look in different parts of the city. Joe got stuck with doing the phone calls. Then it was time to tell everyone about Amy and Alcinamon. _"You are telling us that, there might be a ninth child?"_

_"We don't know that for sure Mimi but it seems that this girl, Amy, needs our help as well as Alcinamon."_

_"Well I made up my mind last night. I'm going to find her and kick Myotismon in the Digi-rear."_

_"I'm with you Matt. Amy did so much for us it's time to help her back."_

Everyone looked at the brothers. Tai could see that he wasn't going to change Matt's mind. 

"We all will keep an eye out for the Eighth child and see if we can find Amy as well." 

Matt nodded. He knew that they had to find the Eighth child but Amy was his friend, he couldn't let Myotismon hurt her anymore. 

Strangely Matt's crest glowed a bit. Only Sora saw it at the time. She didn't know what to say about it though. 

So the kids went out to find the Eighth child. Joe went home to do some phone calls. 

Sora and Mimi walked around the city. 

_"So, Sora what do you think about this girl Amy. I mean it could be a trap made out by Myotismon."_

_"That might be true Mimi but the way Tai said how Alcinamon acted and that picture she gave him to give to Matt seems real enough."_

_"OH! My feet hurt can we stop again, please."_

_"Okay." _They rested on a bench. Sora marked spots on a map where they've been as Mimi put up her feet. Palmon and Biyomon talked about what they had for dinner. 

Mimi, not liking the heat, thought about a idea. _"Sora how about we go to a place where there'd be a lot of people"_

_"Okay, Mimi where do you think we should go to?"_

_"Right there."_

She pointed to the tower in the city. The red sticker stood out. _"There'll be lots of people there and we can look all over the city too."_

_"All right let's go." The_ girls headed for the tower. 

Izzy and Tai were also looking for the Eighth child. Izzy held out his Digivice as a group of children ran by. _"Anything yet?"_ Izzy shook his head. Tentomon and Agumon were in disguises. The group walked down the street. That's when it seemed to get even hotter. _Is it me or did someone turn on the heat."_

_"Tai look, the tower, it bending!"_

_"What?! but..."_ Tai whipped out his telescope. It did seem the tower was bending. Then he saw Togemon and Birdamon fighting SkullMeramon. _"Quick our friends need us."_ Tentomon Digivolved to Kabuterimon. They got on and were off to help Sora and Mimi. 

The girls had gotten to the top of the tower. _"Feel that AC."_

_"I should of known you had another motivation."_ Mimi moved to the window. She looked down. _"Isn't that your house, Sora?"_

_"Ya it is."_ Then the air seemed to get hotter. The girls moved over to the AC machines. Mimi then saw a guy in a coat. _"Would you look at that Sora. That person is wearing a coat in this heat and it isn't even nice looking."_

_"Mimi he might hear you."_

_"Too late! Now you've done it Mimi! He coming over."_ The stranger turned to look at them. **_"That's not a person, that's..."_**

The coat disappeared in a blue fire and there stood a Digimon. 

**_"SkullMeramon!"_** The pair of Digimon Digivolved and started fighting the evil Digimon. They were not doing too good. Then Kabuterimon showed up. Agumon then Digivolved to Greymon. They duked it out for a time. Still it wasn't even enough. Then Tai's crest of Courage glowed and Greymon then digivolved to MetalGreymon. With some great moves, SkullMeramon was deleted. 

As all this was going on Gatomon was looking for the Eighth child. She came across Kari. Gatomon could not understand Kari's friendliness to her. She wondered if this was the Eighth child. Kari walked home. Kari asked her if she was a friend of Agumon. She then asked Gatomon if she would like to come in to her house. Gatomon tried to destroy Kari but when Kari looked up at her she jumped back, fell and left the apartment. Kari was sad to see the Kitty Digimon go. She would ask Tai if he knew of that Digimon. 

**I approached the apartment where Kari lived. Upon seeing white fur, I went up a level till I was sure Gatomon wouldn't see me. I saw the little white cat take off down the street. What was SHE doing there? She couldn't have figured it out, could she? No, it was impossible. I was the only one who knew…wasn't I? I leaned on the balcony rail, thinking about what I had just seen…**

** …and wound up breaking the rail. This caused me to go flying over the balcony's edge and landing on the balcony below me. Luckily for me this was Kari's apartment.**

** And, unluckily for me, I hadn't counted on the hardness of the cement. Ow… _"Are you all right?"_ I heard Kari's voice ask me. Kari… Oh damn it!**

** I flipped to my feet and looked at her._ "You shouldn't be out here now, Kari…"_**

**_"Why not?"_ she asked.**

"Trust me," I said through gritted teeth._ "Get back inside."_

** Kari stared at me, but obeyed instantly._ "Are you in trouble?"_**

** "Man, am I ever. Listen to me. If Tai comes back, tell him that Amy and I both need his help. SOON. Can you do that for me?" Kari nodded. _"Good. I have to go before Myotismon and his cronies find me. Promise me, Kari. Promise me you'll tell him."_**

** Before she could answer me, I took off, letting the air slide under my feathered wings. As I flew away, I seemed to hear Kari's voice saying, _"I promise.", _carried only by the wind itself.**

Slowly night had fallen. I could hear the foot steps of Myotismon. I placed my sketch book in the small bag I had with me. 

The door slammed open. He wasn't a happy Digimon. Next thing I could remember was sitting in his carriage. Again my face was swollen. 

_"So what's wrong tonight, Myotismon?"_

I thought it best not to get him any more angry than he was already. He didn't seem interested in me tonight. His thoughts were on some of the Digimon he had brought with him to search for the Eighth child. Gatomon, Wizardmon and Demidevimon had been useful so far. Then there was Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon. They had been fooling around too much. So he decided to send them back to the Digi-world. This, he thought would put me in my spot and have Alcinamon back working for him. 

T.K. and Matt were on the Subway. Tsunomon and Patamon were talking about how Matt and T.K. lived in different houses because their parents were divorced. This made T.K. upset and he said some things to Patamon that he shouldn't of, Patamon flew off the subway car when it stopped. Matt followed T.K. and held Tsunomon under his arm as they ran after Patamon. 

Myotismon had dragged me out of the carriage and we were now looking for these Digimon he wanted to discipline in front of me. As he pulled me along I tripped and knocked into him. I used this as a moment to grab my Digivice and Crest. Again he slap me in the face and drag me along. 

T.K. and Matt came across two strange Digimon, Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon. They were not looking for the Eighth child but they wanted to have fun instead. After getting rid of an angry Teenage girl, that's when all things seemed to lose sense. 

Myotismon and I came up on the Digimon that he was looking for and one thing he didn't want to see. _"Matt... T.K...."_

_"AMY!!!!"_

**_Tsunomon Digivole to Gabumon...Blue Blaster..._**

**_"Grisly Wing"_**

We all watched as Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon were blasted back to the Digi-world 

**_"Gabumon Digivolve to Garurumon...Howling Blaster!"_**

**_"Crimson Lighting!!!"_**

Garurumon went down but got up again. That's when I kicked that Vamp in the leg and ran off as he let go of me. But he wasn't done with me of yet. **_"Nightmare Claw!!!"_**

I went down. Matt screamed my name and that's when his Crest seemed to blast out with a bright blue light. **_"Garurumon Digivolve to WereGarurumon...Wolf Claw!!!"_**

**_"Crimson Lighting!!!"_**

Matt's Digimon was putting up a good fight but it wasn't enough, I thought I'd be back in my cell again but that's when I heard. 

**_"Patamon Digivolve to Angemon...Hand of Fate!!!"_**

**_"Damn you Digidestined."_** With that Myotismon flew off without me. I found myself in Matt's and T.K.'s arms. Tears ran down my face. It had been a long and hard road but I was now back with my friends and it was Myotismon's turn to run in fear. 

**I had seen the blasts and wanted to investigate. Unfortunately, I ran into Myotismon._ "You again?" _I demanded. _"Decided to come chasing after me, did ya?"_**

**_"I wouldn't dream of it,"_ Myotismon snapped.**

** _"Now, all I must do is get you to admit the location of the child I want."_**

**_"Don't bet on it, Myotismon. I already told you I won't tell you. Besides, if you want that information, you'll have to catch me first. Let's see how you do up against an experienced flyer!" _I shouted back to him as I took off through the air.**

It was strange to be in Matt's arms again after so long. It took some time but once I got my senses back I was looking at the brothers and their Digimon. That's when it hit me. 

_"Alcinamon... I've got to find her... She..."_

_"We'll find her, but first we've got to look after you."_

_"Joe's house isn't far from here, Matt. Let's take her there."_

Matt helped me walk, T.K. was holding Tsunomon and Patamon was flying beside him. It took a few minutes but we got to Joe's home. T.K. knocked. _"Joe are you home?"_

_"One minute."_ Then a boy came to the door. He looked a lot like Joe but he was older and had a different hair cut. 

We remained quiet for a time. I looked like someone's punching bag. That was when Joe came up behind the other boy. _"Matt? T.K.?"_ That was when this boy saw the Digimon. It surprised me a bit that he didn't feak out but that's when I saw Joe's Digimon behind him. _"Ya best come in. Don't worry our parents are out on one of those Doctor's shows."_

Our parents he said, so this was Joe's brother then. Matt helped me to the couch. _"Do you have a Digimon?"_ I looked up at this boy. He was getting out the First Aid kit. _"Oh this is Jim my older brother."_

_"Thanks for helping us."_ Matt was slowly taking off my boots. I twitched a bit. My ankles were red and swollen. T.K. and Joe had gone into the Kitchen to get something. Jim was now cleaning my cuts and putting some lotions on my bruises. That was when Joe's Digimon looked straight at me. 

_"Hello, I'm Amy and your name is?"_ I held out my hand to him. The claw came up to greet me. **_"I'm Gomamon. Good to met ya Amy. How did you get away from Myotismon?"_** My one eye seem to brighten a bit, as I smiled. _"My knights in shining armor with their trusty Digimons helped me."_

Matt then became still and blushed. T.K. grinned and brought over a glass of water for me. 

_"That's what friends are for aren't they, Matt."_

Matt just looked at everyone for a moment. I then blushed. Matt then smiled. _"T.K. is right. You are a friend and we'd do anything to help."_

_"I'm glad to hear that Matt, because my Digimon is the one that needs help now and she told me she found the Eight child everyone is looking for."_

Boy that got the whole room quite fast. I answered as many questions as I could about what Myotismon's been up to. My mind though was on Alcinamon. 

**I took care to allow as many flying frills as I could, hoping to loose Myotismon. I chanced a look back. Damn, Myotismon was following me. He's pretty good, I thought, for a guy with no wings.**

**_ "Give up, Alcinamon. I WILL catch you and beat you into submission as well."_ Myotismon taunted.**

** I kept flying, despite the fact that my wings ached. I had to keep going, had to draw him away from everything else.**

** "Like heck you will!" **I snapped._ "You aren't touching me!"_

Every flap of my wings hurted beyond belief. I was tired, too. I had to land…had to rest. But I couldn't let him get the upper hand. I wouldn't let him. Then I heard the one thing that set my heart on fire. 

_ "Crimson lightning!" _I felt the hot strip of red before it actually made contact with my body. I tried to dodge, but Myotismon was faster than I had anticipated. I cried out in pain as it made contact with my back. 

The strip of pain tore through my body, almost forcing me down. No, he couldn't win. I had to protect Amy… and Kari. 

Feeling energy surge through me, I spun around and extended my arms in front of my body. _"Flaming Sword!"_

The sword of flame shot forward, this time making a direct hit on Myotismon's chest. He shouted in surprise, flying backwards. However, he had a counter-attack ready: his famous Crimson Lightning. And it was a direct hit, as well. 

~How does he DO that?!~ I thought. That's all I can remember before falling to the ground, and hitting it hard. I didn't know where I was. 

_ ~Amy…~_

I screamed out in pain, not from what Joe and Jim were doing. _"Alcinamon!!!"_ That when my crest blasted out it's bright light blue color. 

But then it died out. It took the four boys to hold me down. Matt was holding me down by my shoulders. T.K. was holding one of my arms, Jim was holding my legs and Joe was holding my other arm. 

It took some time but I calmed down. I was looking up at Matt. I was wondering if he could see the fear in my good eye. _"...Alcinamon..."_ That's when I blacked out. 

_"Is Amy all right, Matt?"_ T.K. asked, looking at his big brother. 

_ "She will be, I hope," _Matt responded, silently adding the 'I Hope' part. 

_"She'll be fine,"_ Joe assured T.K. 

_ "She shouted out something about Alcinamon,"_ Jim stated. _"Who's Alcinamon?"_

_ "That's her Digimon," _Matt explained, _"the one who knows who the 8th child is."_ T.K. looked at Matt. 

_ "Let's go find her, Matt."_

My body twitched. Matt took my hand and slowly my body calmed down. Matt wasn't sure what to do. T.K. was right, they had to find Alcinamon but something told him to stay. 

_"Joe, call Tai right now and see if ya can get the others. I know it's late but this is an emergency."_

Some time later... 

Tai, Sora and Izzy showed up. T.K didn't want to leave but it was getting late and no one wanted his mom to worry about him. 

_"So what's up?"_

That's when they saw me on the couch. Banged up and sleeping. Tai's eyes opened up wide. _"Wow!!! That's Amy isn't it."_

_"Oh my it looks like she been hurt."_

_"Myotismon..."_

Every one looked at Matt. His hands were in fists. 

_"Now, Matt calm down. This isn't going to help, either Amy or Alcinamon."_ Matt sat down beside Amy. The group chatted and decided to look for Alcinamon in the morning. Matt, of course, didn't like the plan but he couldn't seem to leave Amy's side. He had called his dad but only got the messaging machine. He left a message for his father and fell asleep beside me. Gomamon and Tsunomon were sleeping near me as well. I woke up and looked around. At first I though I was back in my cell but then I saw Matt. I let out a breath and smiled. Then I when back to sleep. 

The next morning, I woke up to find Matt still there. He woke up and looked at me. 

_"Hey, Amy."_

_ "Hi, Matt. Thanks about last night," I_ said, unsure of what to say to him. 

_ "It's all right. Don't worry about it."_

Suddenly, my mind remembered I was forgetting something. What was it? I remembered that it was something important, but I couldn't remember what. Suddenly, I sat upright, knocking Tsunomon off of me. 

_ "Alcinamon! We've got to find her!"_

_ "Whoa! Calm down, Amy," _Matt protested._ "There are other people here who might be trying to sleep."_

_** "Yeah, like I was until you threw me off,"** _Tsunomon grumbled. 

_ "Sorry,"_ I apologized. 

**_ "Hey, Matt, weren't we supposed to go find Alcinamon today?" _**Gomamon asked. 

He was rubbing his blue eyes with his claw. I stretched my body. That when I twitched in pain. _"Darn..."_ I put my hand on my mouth. Matt shook his head. _"I see you haven't changed much."_

_"Ya, but then, a lot has happened to me of late."_ I smiled softly at him. He smiled back. Soon I was up and eating at the table. Joe, Matt, Jim and the Digimon were also eating. 

_"We are going to meet the others in the Park, Amy..."_

_"You want me to stay here don't you, Matt."_

Matt looked at me. _"Matt. I know you are worried about me but, I have to come. I might be the only one who can find my Digimon but if you want, I will take it easy, okay?"_

I took a deep breath. I could feel something inside of me but what was it? I had to find out and who could say what would happen next to me and Alcinamon?   
  


When we all arrived at the park, the group decided that we should go out searching for Alcinamon now. Actually, I sort of persuaded Matt, T.K., and their Digimon to follow my lead. In any case, we all split up and searched various parts of the city. I was with Matt and T.K. 

We had been walking a few minutes when my crest started to glow. ~Hmm?~ I turned to my left to find the crest glow even brighter. Matt and T.K. kept walking ahead and, when they noticed that I had not kept pace with them, looked back. 

_ "Are you alright, Amy?" _T.K. asked, looking back at me. 

_ "If you're feeling tired, we could…"_ Matt started. 

_ "She's down this way!" _I announced as I took off down the street, walking as fast as I could. 

Matt and T.K. looked at each other, as did their Digimon. Patamon instantly took to the air and flew after me. Matt and T.K. raced after Patamon, only after Matt made sure that Tsunomon was secured under his arm. 

I finally stopped underneath a shadowed overhang that Alcinamon had apparently broken through the night before. There was an Alcinamon-sized hole in it and, directly below it, was a small heap of something that looked like birds wings. That's all I thought it was until it shifted and moaned. 

_ "Alcinamon!" _I cried, sinking to my knees beside her. 

**_ "Amy?"_** the familiar voice asked me, weakly. The pile of feathers receded so I could make out the brown wisps of hair that belonged to Alcinamon. 

_ "What happened to you?" _I asked. 

**_ "Myotismon…stupid Crimson Lightning attack…"_** Alcinamon responded, obviously tired. 

**_"Couldn't let him win…I had to protect you and the Child…"_**

** "You're no good to anyone if you're deleted, you silly Digimon."**

I put my hand on her right wing to help her get into a position where I could see her face. 

**_ "I know that…" _**She winced, then let out a hiss of pain as my hand touched her wing. 

_ "What's wrong?"_ I asked. 

**_ "My wing… it stings."_** She winced again as I helped her into a sitting position.**_ "I think I landed on it when I fell."_**

I saw Matt, Patamon, T.K., and Tsunomon round the corner and I waved to them. _"Guys! Over here!"_

They raced over to see Alcinamon and noticed the irregular position of her right wing compared to her left. Alcinamon stiffened, and almost cried out as she tried to bring her right wing into caped position. 

**_"I can't move it." _**She groaned, then looked at me.**_ "I don't like this world. It's too easy to hurt yourself…"_**

Well it took some time but Patamon Digivolved to Angemon and helped his strange counterpart. 

Well a lot happened in a few days. Myotismon was taking parts of the city apart looking for the eighth child. Gatomon also learned something she didn't know from Wizardmon. Who had found the Digivice of the Eighth child. That she was in fact the Eighth Digimon for Kari. Both of them dropped in on Tai, Agumon and Kari. I learned somehow that Gatomon lived alone for a long time and she was always looking for someone, that being Kari. All she found was Myotismon. Later she and Wizardmon became friends. 

Wizardmon gave Tai the Digivice as he and Gatomon went to get the Crest. At first it was easy but that was before Myotismon showed up. First it looked like he took care of Wizardmon, who fell into the river. 

Tai showed up to help Gatomon with Greymon. That's when Myotismon realized Gatomon was the Eighth Digimon. Greymon Digivolved to MetalGreymon but it wasn't enough to stop Myotismon from taking Gatomon away. He now plans to use her to find Kari. 

**When we got back to Joe's place, Joe had just gotten home and he was ATTEMPTING to examine my wing. Unfortunately for him, he was pushing it too hard.**

**_"THAT HURTS, YOU STUPID HUMAN!"_ I snapped, aggravated.**

** _"Maybe if you held still,"_ Gomamon started and he would have finished if I hadn't glared at him.**

** Suddenly, I felt a surge of pain and it wasn't coming from my wing. What the heck was going on? I closed my eyes and mentally witnessed the "fight" between Myotismon, Wizardmon, and Gatomon. I "saw" everything and my eyes flew open.**

** _"NO!"_ I shouted, suddenly wanting to help them, but I just wasn't sure how.**

** "Alcinamon?" Amy asked._ "What is it? What's wrong?"_**

** ~If Myotismon has Gatomon, and Tai came to rescue Gatomon, then Gatomon's Kari's Digimon!~**

** _"He's got Gatomon,"_ I whispered, hardly believing this.**

** _"Myotismon's ALWAYS had Gatomon,"_ Amy responded.**

** _"No, you don't understand,"_ I protested._ "Gatomon's the Digimon of the 8th Digidestined!"_**

This didn't board well but Matt and T.K. had to go home. I watched them go and got into a sleeping bag. Alcinamon was on the couch. Tomorrow we would go and help Gatomon and stop that Vamp once and for all. 

Unknown to us was what happen through the night. Myotismon had cast a fog spell. It cut most of the center of the city off from the rest. When Joe and I got up and found out about this, we planned to head to the harbor to see if we could get a boat to where the others were. Inside the fog bank Sora and many other people were being rounded up by the Bakemon being lead by Phantomon. Sora tried to make the Bakemon lose their powers by chanting what Joe and her made last time they faced Bakemon. It was Phantomon that stopped this plan. Then Tyrannomon showed up. That' when Mimi and Palmon showed up. It took some time but Palmon Digivolved to Togemon and then to her Ultimate Level...Lillymon. She tamed Tyrannomon but Myotismon showed up. 

**I woke up before Alcinamon did, noticing that her wing was still in that awkward position. I watched her as she finally woke up and looked at me.**

** _"How're you doing?" _I asked.**

** _"Do you have any idea how many times you've asked me that over the course of our knowing each other?" _she asked, curious.**

** _"Probably a lot. Why?"_**

**_ "Just curious."_ Alcinamon shook her head. _"My wing hurts a little, but I should be able to move it."_**

**_ "You sure you feel up to this?"_**

**_ "Don't bother trying to talk me out of this. Myotismon is going to pay for what he did to me!"_ Alcinamon snapped.**

We came to the Port, a lot of people were trying to get on a fairy. Gomamon hid in Joe's bag. Alcinamon was in her human form. She of course didn't like it but it was the only way not to bring the attention on her. We were pushed around as people began to argue. We found ourselves apart from the angry mob. That's when T.K. showed up with Patamon. That's also when we decided to use Gomamon to get across. We came up to the bay. Gomamon jumped out of the bag and drove into the water. **_"Gomamon digivolve to....Ikkakumon."_**

The three of us jumped onto his back as Alcinamon took to the air. As we sail off, T.K.'s mom showed up. She was yelling at T.K. That's when she saw me. My face was still red and black. There was some shouting back and forth. Joe promising to look after T.K. and then we disappeared from her sight. 

Soon the bridge was in sight. There was some strange sounds coming from it. That's when we saw MegaSeadramon destroying the bridge. Of course Joe said: _"Just great, no doubt we'll be the ones blamed for this."_

**_"Oh, don't be such a spoilsport, Joe! You REALLY need to lighten up!" _**Alcinamon called down to him. 

That's when we were all knocked off Ikkakumon. T.K. was trying to swim. I was having a bit of trouble myself. That's when Joe came over to T.K. and handed him a piece of wood. He then went underwater. I was about to go after him when there was a flash of light. 

**_"Ikkakumon digivolve to... Zudomon."_**

Soon, with Zudomon's Vulcan's Hammer we sent MegaSeadramon back to the Digi-World. Then Joe's crest's light opened up the fog bank. _"Full steam ahead."_ Yelled Joe and we all went through the opening. 

**_"Woo-hoo!"_**Alcinamon shouted from the air. **_"This is FUN!"_**

_ "Be careful up there, Alcinamon!" _Joe shouted up to her._ "You might hurt yourself again."_

**_ "If I did, it wouldn't be for the first time."_** However, Alcinamon seemed apparently miffed by Joe's concern for her. So, she flew down and landed on Zudomon's back. **_"There, are you happy now?"_**

_ "Joe," _I laughed. _"Alcinamon, don't be so hard with the guy."_

**_ "Why can't I?"_** she asked, confused. 

I just sighed. We came on shore and started to look for the others. Tai and Kari had escaped from the Bakemon but not their parents. Soon they met up with Matt. Tai asked him to look after Kari as he went out to help his parents. 

Izzy had gotten a Digital barrier from Gennai. That kept the Bakemon from seing them. He told his parents to stay where it was safe. He then headed to where the Fog Barrier was in order to shut it off. 

Lillymon was drained of her power and her body turned gray. That's when it seemed like two Bakemon grabbed Sora. Mimi was caught. Then Biyomon and Sora's mom threw off their disguises. Sora was happy to see them. Then more Bakemon surrounded them. Biyomon Digivolved to Birdramon. She grabbed Lillymon and Sora's mom told her daughter to get out of here. Sora didn't want to go. Mimi and Sora's mom kept telling her to get away. Sora grabbed Birdramon's leg. She yelled out: 

_"I'll be back, I promise...."_She held back her tears. 

Soon she found Matt held up with Kari and Gabumon. She asked where was Tai and found out he was trying to find his parents. 

Izzy was looking around the T.V. station when some Bakemon almost caught him and Tentomon. A door opened up behind him and a hand grabbed him to pull him into the room. Izzy found himself facing Matt's father. He was also trying to find a way to reach the others outside the fog bank. They worked together trying to find a way to destroy the fog. 

As Sora and Matt were talking, Phantomon showed up with some other digimons. Gabumon digivolved to Garurumon. Birdamon digivolved to Garudamon. But they were not strong enough to stop the evil digimon. Phantomon wrapped Matt in chains. Sora came at him with a stick but he cut it with his scythe and she fell back. 

Kari walked up to Phantomon. _"Stop it. I'm the one you are looking for. If you leave my friends alone I'll come quietly."_

**_"That's a deal."_**Both Evil digimon released Garurumon and Garudamon. Kari was put into an energy ball. _"Matt, stop her."_ Yelled Sora but it was too late. Phantomon and Kari flew off. _"What am I going to tell Tai?"_

As we were looking for the shore we heard a voice call out from the fog. We then saw Wizardmon. Zudomon pulled him out of the water. He was tired but okay. That's when T.K. saw the crest. 

_"Look he got someone's crest."_

**_"We got to give this to Kari and Gatomon."_**

_"Don't worry we will. Just save your strength, Wizardmon."_

**_"Amy???"_**

_"That's me. Don't worry, we are going to find them and kick Myotismon back into Digi-dust."_

**_"Amy is right. We aren't going to take any more of his orders or his beatings."_**

_"Land-ho!"_

We headed into the city as fast as we could. Soon we found Matt, Garurumon, Sora, Garudamon and Lillymon. Wizardmon healed Lillymon. At first Lillymon almost attacked him, but we told her that he was now on our side. And then, she almost attacked Alcinamon, too, but I stepped in and told her otherwise. 

Alcinamon hovered by Wizardmon like a concerned parent, almost determined not to let him get himself hurt again. 

**_"Why are you doing this?"_** Wizardmon asked, looking at her. **_"You never cared about this sort of thing…"_**

Alcinamon looked at him.**_"Let's just say Myotismon is a pain in the Digi-rear. In any case, Wizardmon, you're my friend. I just want to make sure you're all right. If anything happened…"_** She cut herself off, then came back with, 

**_ "Myotismon and I have a score to settle, anyway." _**She didn't elaborate. **_"I have the feeling I tried the same thing as you did. I tried to find the crest of the 8th child. I figured it out before anyone else did."_** Wizardmon stared at her. 

**_ "THAT'S why you left, then?"_**

**_ "Yes, and, if I didn't, Myotismon would have forced Kari's name from me. I HAD to leave and I had to protect Kari, to make sure that Myotismon didn't know. Things got complicated after that."_**

Well things speeded up after we met up with Matt and Sora. We had to find Kari and Gatomon and fast. There was no way I was going to let that Vamp hurt anyone else. 

Wizardmon told us where Myotismon was making the fog. Alcinamon and me wanted to head there right away but Sora and Lillymon wanted to go back to the community center to find Mimi and Sora's mom. We raced over to find all but Mimi under a spell. We couldn't wake anyone up. 

_"If anyone's going to wake up, we've got to take out that Vamp."_

_"Vamp??"_ Mimi looked at me. 

_"It's a nickname I gave Myotismon. He doesn't like it at all."_

_"So what are we waiting for let's get that Vamp."_ I looked at Matt. He had grown up a lot but then it seem he had grown a bit cold on the feelings. I hoped that I could break though all that cool act. 

**_"That does it,"_** Alcinamon snarled. **_"Myotismon is going to be destroyed once and for all."_**

** "Alcinamon…" **I started. 

**_ "Amy, you don't seem to get it, do you? If he keeps his control here, he will extend his hold all across this Earth. He won't just stop there; he'll take over the Digital world, too. He'll keep taking over until he's satisfied and, knowing him, his satisfaction is relatively non-existent…"_**

I paused. She was right. Somehow, I knew it. _"We've got to stop him."_

**_ "All right then, Wizardmon, show us the way,"_** Alcinamon stated, taking charge. **_"Just tell us where to go. You don't have to come, if you don't want to…"_**

Wizardmon shook his head.**_ "I'm coming."_**

**_ "Suit yourself," _**Alcinamon responded, with a shrug. 

Mimi went home fast to get out of her pajamas. We then headed for the T.V. station. I rode on Garurumon with Matt. T.K. and Joe was on Zudomon. Alcinamon, Wizardmon and Lillymon flew beside Garudamon who had Sora and Mimi. 

That when I saw Tai riding on Greymon. I could feel Matt tense up. _"What's wrong Matt?"_

When he didn't say anything I gave him a squeeze. Matt looked back at me. 

_"What's wrong? Don't lie to me."_

_"I lost Kari to Phantomon. Tai going to..."_

_"First off Tai isn't going to trash you. She did go willingly. Okay."_

Matt just nodded. I was worried about what was going to happen next. Well at first Tai looked like he was going to go all out at Matt but there wasn't any real time to do it. 

Soon we found Matt and T.K.'s dad with Izzy at the T.V. station. Tentomon looked at me, Alcinamon and Wizardmon. I bet we looked like a strange group.

_"Let's go!!!! Myotismon got my sister and Gatomon."_

**_"Hello, Matt's dad!"_**

_"Who are YOU???"_ Matt's dad was looking into the eyes of Garurumon. 

_"That Gabumon, dad. He digivolved to Garurumon."_

That when I saw all the bats at the top of the building._"Look, up there, let's get that Vamp."_Without waiting for anything, Alcinamon took to the air, ignoring my calls to come back. I sighed. 

_"ALCINAMON! WAIT UP!"_

I took to the air, flying up into the crowd of bats. 

**_"All right, you coward!"_** I shouted, pushing away the bats. **_"Come on out and show yourself, Myotismon! Receive what you have brought upon yourself!"_**

**_ "Threatening me, Alcinamon?" _**Myotismon demanded from behind me. 

**_"Yeah. Gotta problem?" _**I demanded. **_"We've got business to finish so let's finish it now."_**

**_ "My pleasure. CRIMSON LIGHTNING!"_**

I dodged it, just by ducking under it. **_"FLAMING SWORD!"_**

Myotismon flew at me, letting his crimson lightning connect with my flaming sword. Damn him. 

Nuts why does Alcinamon does this all the time. I had jumped on Garurumon's back with Matt as we raced up the building. I had drawn out the secret weapon I had with me all this time. My boomerang made of Chrome Digizoid. I found it when I was in the Digital world. As Garurumon jumps onto the roof, I was in motion. 

_"Myotismon!!!!_

He turned to look at me and Matt. Garurumon was now digivolving to WereGarurumon. The silvery item flew from my hand. It hit it's mark. **_"ARGGG!!!!"_**

_"Now Vamp where is Kari and Gatomon?"_ Myotismon held his shoulder. The boomerang had return to me. I held it ready to throw it again. Matt stood beside me. There were now the other Digimons. Greymon had digivolved to MetalGreymon, Lillymon, Garudamon and Zudomon. Patamon still hadn't Digivolved to Angemon. They started blasting Myotismon. Through all this, I spotted Kari and Gatomon. Tai saw his sister too, _"Kari catch!"_ He threw her Digivice, but Demidevimon grabbed it. Wizardmon ran to Kari and Gatomon. He held out the crest of Light. **_"Here is your crest."_**

_"Thank you."_She took it from him. 

That's when Myotismon turned to look at the group. **_"Now to get rid of the eighth child once and for all._**

**_GRISLY WING!!!!!!"_**

_"Noooooo!!!!!!"_ I tried to get to Kari and Gatomon but I wasn't fast enough. It was Wizardmon that took the blast for them. By this time Patamon had digivolved into Angemon. 

**_"WIZARDMON!" _**Alcinamon shouted. However, she was too late to save him as he fell to the cement floor. **_"No…"_**

Alcinamon then looked at Myotismon, glaring at him. **_"You…"_**

Alcinamon glared at Myotismon.**_"FLAMING SWORD!"_**

Alcinamon shouted, whacking Myotismon.**_"You aren't going to hurt them…"_**

**_ "CRIMSON LIGHTNING!" _**Myotismon countered, hitting Alcinamon full on. Letting out a small yelp, Alcinamon flew back, smacking into a wall. 

**_ "Ow…" _**Alcinamon moaned, flexing her wings.**_ "Okay. That seriously hurts…"_**

_"Wizardmon. Don't you leave us now."_

**_"Please, I am sorry for getting you into this."_**

**_"That's all right Gatomon. I'm glad you're my friend and you gave a meaning to my life."_**

_"Wizardmon...please get up...Wizardmon!!!!_

Kari's eyes showed tears in them. 

Her digivice started glowing brightly and it became too hot for DemiDevimon to hold on to it. 

**_"I can't hold on much longer."_**He drop it into Tai's waiting hands. Once again he threw the Digivice to Kari. 

_"Kari heads up..."_

She grabbed it and then Gatomon started to Digivolve.... 

**_"NO...not her!!!"_**Myotismon shivered as Gatomon changed. 

**_"Gatomon Digivolve to..."_** Soon there stood another angel Digimon. **_"ANGEWOMON."_**

Myotismon was now even more angry. Angemon and Angewomon argued with him. All about how he hurt Digimon and humans as he was looking for Kari. **_"I'm destined to rule this world and the Digital world."_**

**_"Your evil ends now, Myotismon."_**

**_"No! Grisly..._**

**_"Heaven's Charm."_**A bright ring of light appeared above her. The Digimons felt their powers grow stronger. Then, they gave their power to Angewomon. 

**_"Wolf Claw...Giga Blaster...Flower Canon...Hand of Fate...Wing Blade...Vulcan's Hammer...Horn Buster...Flaming Sword..."_**

All the Digimon's attacks entered the ring and Angewomon pointed an arrow at Myotismon. 

**_"Celestial Arrow!!!"_**

**_"Nooooo!!!!"_**Myotismon disapeared in a bright light. 

Everyone shouted but Kari and me realised the Fog wasn't disapearing. She looked at me and I rubbed her head. 

_"All right Myotismon is gone."_

_"Is he?? The fog is getting bigger."_

_"What???? No way!!!"_

_"What if Myotismon hasn't been defeated but we made him stronger???"_Said Joe. We looked around and hope it wasn't true. 

**_"I hope not," _**Alcinamon responded, looking at the fog.**_ "However, given current circumstances, I think Joe could be right."_**

_ "You just HAD to say that, didn't you?"_ I asked, looking at her. 

_ "Stop trying to scare us,"_ Kari complained. 

**_ "Who says I'm trying to scare you? Look, Gatomon and I have dealt with Myotismon before, all right? I'm not sure how much Myotismon is capable of in any form, but don't expect peace for too long."_**

_"I know it sounds scary Kari but now that we found you and Gatomon no Vamp or evil digimon's going to stop us."_

She looked at me and then I found myself in a hug. 

_"Hey that's my little sister."_

_"Now Tai ya gotta share!"_ Everyone laughed. 

We broke up into groups to find out what was going on now. Matt, T.K. and their dad went out into the bay to see if anyone had come through the fog bank. The rest of us went back to the convention center to see if anyone woke up yet. Jim was there looking after everyone. Izzy's parents had shown up looking for him. _"Tentomon can you wait here for a moment."_

**_"Of course, Izzy."_**

_"Mom! Dad! What are you doing here?"_

_"We were worried about you."_

_"Son we have to talk."_

I had come up behind Tentomon and looked at Izzy and his parents. I heard them talk about how Izzy's real parents had died. Izzy told them how he found out and this was the reason he closed himself off and started to be drawn into his computer. 

I found my self feeling not that good. Tentomon was in tears, **_"It's in moments like these I wished I had a Digi-mommy!"_**

_"Tent..."_ I fell down beside him. 

I found my self waking up with Matt looking at me. 

_"Matt? I..."_

_"Don't say anything right now okay. Jim she woke up!"_ Jim came over. I was trying to get up but, Matt didn't want me to. 

_"Now you are staying still."_

_"I will not stay still. Let go of me."_

_"Amy you blacked out."_ I looked at Jim. My hands became fists. I moved again but Matt's grip was tight. 

By this time the others had come over. Izzy's look got my attention. _"Izzy..."_

_"Are you all right?"_ It was Kari that asked that. I looked at her, the one we've been looking for all this time and right now I was the center of attention. _"If Matt let's go of me."_

_"Jim is she all right?"_ Jim looked me over. _"Okay Matt she can get up."_ He let go of me. I wanted to slap him at first but I knew strangly he was worried about me. 

_"So what did I miss ss I played Sleeping Beauty?"_ That broke the tension. Tai broke out laughing but stopped when he looked at Matt. I shook my head and did something that shocked everyone. I jumped on Matt and started to tickle him. 

_"Look here mister cool. Ya start warming up or I keep this up."_

_"Amy come on stop it."_

_"I will not. You been acting like a robot at times. Now are ya going to stop acting like a iceberg?"_

He looked at me. T.K. was on the floor laughing his head off. Once he got his breath again. _"I see ya haven't change at all Amy. Ya always knew how to get Matt's attention."_

_"T.K.!!!"_

_"Are you going to warm up or not?"_

_"Okay Amy I give, please get off of me."_

I moved in closer. Matt's eyes widened. I whispered in his ear. _"To tell the truth. We need to talk about something later. Alone..."_

I got off and stood up. T.K. was still giggling. 

_"Ya better be careful my little angel or ya'll be next."_

T.K. stopped but he still had a grin on his face. 

_"Now what did I miss?"_

_"I got an e-mail from Gennai. He told us about a Prophecy."_

I looked at Izzy. It was strange. I came from a broken home. He got lucky and found a pair of parents that loved him. 

_"So what is this Prophecy?"_

_"It was weird. He said 'The sky will be darkened by the wings of many bats; The fallen will awaken calling the name of the undead king. He will return at the hour of the beast to reveal himself as the beast. Then angels will shoot arrows of hope and light at the loved ones of those they were sent to protect and a miracle will happen.'"_

That's what Tai told me. Weird was right but soon enough, all this prophecy was coming true. Matt told us that the Bats had darkened the sky. So Matt, T.K., Tai, Kari and Izzy with their Digimon got into a car with Matt's dad and Izzy's parents to check out where Myotismon had fallen. They raced off. I helped the others to look after all the people that where still under the strange spell. All of a sudden Sora's mom sat up and I jumped back. 

**_"Sora look your mom's awake."_**

**"Mom!!! Are you okay?"**

**"My lord, Myotismon.**

This wasn't good: everyone was getting up and saying the same thing. This Prophecy was going to get on my nerves. That's when we decided to go after the others. 

The clock struck 6:06.06 and that's when VenomMyotismon rose from the ashes of the T.V. station. 

_"That can't be Myotismon???"_

_"It's VenomMyotismon. He a Mega Digimon."_Izzy was looking up his statistic on his computer. 

Patamon and Gatomon had Digivolved to Angemon and Angewomon. They started to fight VenomMyotismon. Izzy was looking over the Prophecy. It was his mom that said maybe Angewomon and Angemon had to shoot Matt and Tai with arrows of hope and light. 

_"It seemed to be the right thing to do."_

_"Angemon!!!"_

_"AngeWomon!!!"_

_"This might sound crazy but we want ya to..."_

**_"It does sound crazy. All right, one miracle coming up."_**

_"Are ya scared Tai?"_

_"No Way!!!"_

_"Well, let me hold your hand just in case."_

_"Okay, Matt. And I'll do the same thing for you!"_

The pair of Angel Digimon threw their arrows right at Matt and Tai. 

That's when Agumon and Gabumon Warp-Digivolved. 

**_"Agumon..Warp-Digivolve to..._**

**_"Gabumon..Warp-Digivolve to..._** There was a bright flash of light as the pair of Digimon moved from level to level. 

**_"...WarGreymon!!!"_**

**_"...MetalGarurumon!!!"_**

**I stared at all of this is disbelief. Warp-digivolving? Well, I'll give them this much: THAT was most definately a miracle. Despite the fact that Gatomon didn't want us to come along, I dragged Amy along behind me as I went for a better look.**

**Besides, there was nothing either Amy or I could do where we were, anyway. That, and I wanted to know what was going on.**

**_ "Alcinamon, this isn't a good idea. Gatomon told us to stay with the others, remember?" _Amy asked, looking at me, worriedly.**

**_ "Look, Amy, there's nothing that either of us can do for those people. Myotismon has them under a spell and the only thing we can do for them is just sit there. I for one don't plan on staying in some building while there's fighting going on!" _I told her. _"You want to know what's going on as much as I do. Admit it!"_**

** Amy sighed as we snuck up behind Matt's dad's car.**

I will admit to myself I wanted to be with the action and with Matt. I realised I liked being with him. We had gone ahead of the others a bit earlier than the rest. No doubt they'd be here soon. I watched as VenomMyotismon ate Demidevimon. Well that was the end of the bowling ball with wings. Too bad, I wanted to take him out. 

Izzy was typing on his computer and learning all about WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. 

_"WarGreymon. His attack is Terra Force. MetalGaurumon. His attacks is Metal Wolf Claw."_

_"I hope that's enough to put that Vamp in his place."_

Boy did I make everyone jump. T.K. ran over to me and hugged me tight. Matt' face told me I should've stayed away but his eyes told me another story. 

Alcinamon was standing beside me. That's when the fighting was going on with the Mega Digimon. Alcinamon then joined them. I tried to stop her. Matt took hold of my arm. 

_"Amy don't worry. Alcinamon is a digimon. She can look after herself. Come on we'll catch up with them in the van."_

I nodded. We all got in van and raced after them. Three angels and two Megas fought against VenomMyotismon. Then a piece of a building fell down towards us. Matt's dad swirled the van out of the way. It flipped over. 

_"Quick get out of the van."_That's what Matt's dad yelled out. He helped Izzy's dad. 

I lost everyone in the dust. That's when another piece of building almost got me. 

_"Alcinamon!!!!"_

**_"AMY!!!!"_**

Well, that's when it happened. My own crest glowed in a bright blue light. 

**_"Alcinamon Digivolve to..."_**

I held my breath as did everyone else. Matt found me. The look on his face scared me. 

_"Matt!!! What's wrong??"_ Then the pain shot through my arm. A piece of metal had hit me. I grabbed it and pulled it out. 

_"I'm okay Matt."_

_"Let's get that looked after then."_We then saw everyone looking up at something. Matt and I turned to look at what had everyone's attention. 

**_...MetalAlcinamon."_**

_"Oh my! Is that Alcinamon?"_

_"Yes she has digivolved to her's Ultimate Level."_ I looked at Izzy he was once more looking at his computer. 

That's when we saw all the other digimons heading into battle. **_"Look Izzy. It's the other Digimons, they've all Digivolved. There Ikkakkumon, Togemon and Birdramon. I'm going in._**

**_Tentomon Digivolve to Kabuterimon."_**

**_"Everyone, attack at the same time."_**

**_"Okay! How about a little Needle Spray!"_**

**_"Harpoon Torpedo!"_**

**_"Meteor Wing!"_**

**_"Electro Shocker!"_**

**_"Hand of Fate!"_**

**_"Celestial Arrow!"_**

**_"Heaven's Fury!"_**

**_"Metal Wolf Claw!"_**

The attacks hit VenomMyotismon in the stomach. 

That when WarGreymon used his Terra Force to go right through that Vamp. 

Of course the Vamp yelled out in pain and knealt down on one knee. 

_"That did it!"_ Matt's dad said as he held up Izzy's father. 

But was it enough? I watched on. VenomMyotismon was mad. 

**_"You think you can defeat me. Hahahaha. You've only awaken the beast within."_**

Then something that looked like Demidevimon came back but as a part of VenomMyotismon. 

Mimi gave out a scream. _"What is that thing?"_ Tai looked on as it blasted out a black energy wave that hit the Digimons. 

All the Digimons when flying. _"WarGreymon!!!"_ yelled out Tai as his Digi-friend landed beside him. 

**_"Now to devourer all you so call Digidestined. You stand in my way for the last time."_**

_"It can't end like this."_

_"I let everyone down again."_I could see the tension in Matt's face. MetalGarurumon was trying to get up. I was feeling the pain in my arm as MetalAlcinamon was trying to get up as well. 

_"I will never give up."_

_"My crest. Everyone look at your crests."_Yelled out Tai. Lights from the crest grew and tied up VenomMyotismon. **_"Curse you Digidestined, curse you and your crests."_**

_"Look at that. Mega-creepy. Is that what VenomMyotismon's true evil._

_'WarGreymon'!"_

**_"Pass me the Ball"_**

Yelled WarGreymon. MetalGarurumon kicked the part of the TV station to his Digi-parter. 

_"Shoot!!!"_We all yelled to WarGreymon. He kicked the ball into that stomach face and then both Mega-Digimons used their attacks. 

**_"Terra Force...Metal Wolf Claw..."_**

**_"Ahahahaaaha!!!"_**Yelled out VenomMyotismon. He flicked and broke up into Digi-dust. 

_"Yahoo!!!"_ I grab Matt and jump up and down. I stopped and looked at him and blushed. He too blushed at me. 

**_"You kids all right?" _**MetalAlcinamon asked, flying down towards me. 

_ "Yeah, we're fine,"_ Matt responded. 

_ "Wow,"_ I said, looking at MetalAlcinamon. _"You look so neat like that. I guess I'm gonna have to get used to you like this, huh?"_

**_"More or less, Amy. More or less,"_** MetalAlcinamon responded. 

**I liked being MetalAlcinamon, I guess, but I preferred to be in the form I was most familiar with. THAT would be Alcinamon, but, hey, I didn't get a choice, now, did I?**

** I felt some weird light come over me as I reverted back to the shorter form, my Rookie mode. I was, once again, Lunamon. Ugh. However, I knew eventually, I'd get back to being Alcinamon again.**

**_ "Who's that?"_ Kari asked, looking at me.**

**_ "It's just little old me!"_ I responded with a grin._ "I'm Lunamon, the Rookie form of Alcinamon and MetalAlcinamon. Now, I'm a little ol' bowling ball with wings like that annoying Demidevimon!"_**

**I smiled and nudged my head against Amy's leg. I wanted to be picked up, I guess. Amy obliged, perching me on her shoulder.**

** I wasn't a bird, thank you very much, but, rather than argue, I stayed there.**

Then Mimi saw another strange Digimon. 

_"Look a stray Digimon"_

**_"Don't you recognizes me? It's Gatomon. Or do I have to cough up a furball."_**

_"That Salamon. Rookie mode of Gatomon."_ Said Kari. Tai and Matt were hugging their Rookie Digimon Koromon and Tsunomon. I glanced at Matt. I was glad that the Vamp was now gone but there was still something in the air and I could not put my finger on it. That's when the fog disapeared. Mimi screamed again. There was an island in the sky and it was also upside down. 

_"Things just keep getting weirder and weirder._ I looked at Tai and Kari who had grabbed his arm. I looked back up at the strange land and that feeling came over me again. What was going on? 

Izzy was saying how this strange continent wasn't seen on radar or anything to confirm it was real. 

That's when I heard T.K.'s mom's voice. 

_"T.K., T.K."_

_"Mommy."_

_"T.K. I was so worry."_

_"I was okay. I've been with Matt all the time."_

_"Matt!?!"_She looked up from T.K. and into Matt's face. 

_"Hey mom!!"_

_"come on come see Matt and daddy too."_T.K. pulled his mother up to Matt. I stood back giving them some room. I thought it was a good idea but before I knew it T.K. had grab my arm and pulled me over too. There I was looking at Matt's and T.K.'s parents. 

_"Hello... It been even longer since I seen you both."_

_"Oh my Amy Araki, is that you?"_ Nancy that was her name. I remember it now. I didn't look into her eyes but nodded my head. That's when she touched my face. I twitched a bit and then looked into her eyes. She had the same eyes as Matt and T.K. Lunamon was still on my shoulder and she made the shift, the bandage on my arm was now turning dark. 

_"It's been a long time!"_That was Matt's dad. He looked at me and I wonder what both of them were thinking. _"Are you all right?"_

_"Yes I am!"_It was weird I sounded like Matt at the moment. Nancy looked at me. 

_"I'm sorry."_

_"It's okay. You've been through a lot already."_

_"I know but it still wasn't nice of me to talk like that."_

_"I'm glad your alright."_ I found my self in a hug. My body shook a bit and I hugged back. 

Jim then showed up on a scooter. He told us that all the other families had woke up and were okay. Once again everyone cheered. That's when Jim pulled out a pocket T.V. to look at the news. A woman's voice started talking about the continent in the sky and it's danger. 

_"It's got to be Myotismon."_

**_"It can't be, we destroyed him."_**

**_"Ya we kick his booty."_**I looked at Tsunamon and Koromon. That's when I twiched and almost slapped Jim in the face. 

_"Sorry Amy but I want to look at that cut on your arm."_

I held out the arm. He took off the bandage, cleaned and replaced it. 

Izzy wanted Tai to look for a mountain. I looked up as well. It then hit me. That was the Digital world. Tai didn't find the mountain but found a jet in the sky. 

Birdramon took to the sky to help the plane. But then Kuwagamon showed up and when he passed by the plane, it took a nose dive. Kabuterimon somehow froze the wing he touched... 

_"Birdramon Digivolve!"_ Yelled out Sora. Soon Garudamon was helping the plane. Kabuterimon went up to help her. Kuwagamon showed up again. Kabuterimon tried his Electro Shocker on him but it just went through his body. Soon the plane was on the ground and everyone was asking questions. 

Izzy said that it was the Digital World above us. We talked some more and decided there was no other way but to go back and fix this problem. I pulled back a bit from the group. 

_"Look Lunamon. It looks like we are going back to the Digital World. Now what do you want to do?"_

_**"Me?"** _Lunamon asked, looking at Amy. 

**_ "Preferably get out of bowling-ball-with-wings mode and get back into humanoid-with-wings mode."_** She sighed. **_"Well, I guess I'll digivolve when I store up enough energy. However, I wouldn't mind just darting around the Digital World again."_** She paused again. 

**_ "But our place is at the side of the other Digidestined. I say let's go for it."_**

_ "Are you sure?" _I asked, looking at her. 

**_ "Of course I'm sure. You're one of the Digidestined and I'm your Digimon. Our place is with the others. We gotta stand by them no matter what. We've come too far to back out now, Amy."_**

I nodded. _"All right."_

I came up behind Matt and T.K. My thoughts raced. Was I a Digidestined or something else. The only place I could find the answers were in the Digital World. We all held out our Digivices. Soon a mixed colored light came down from the sky. There where some good byes. 

Of course Nancy wanted T.K. to stay but Matt's dad said to let them go. She told Matt to look after T.K. Tokomon was on T.K.'s head. Tsunumon was under his arm. Jim then said that if the sun didn't come up, we had failed. Izzy's mom then shouted at him. Jim backed off saying he was joking. 

_"That's okay, he didn't mean anything! Anyway, I'm going to make sure the sun will come up."_ 's when Joe was grabbed by the light and was being pulled up. We all then jump in. I watched as we started to climb up into the sky. T.K. waved good bye as some of the others had tears in their eyes. 

Only one thing worried me. What was going to happen next to us and if it was something that would destroy my friends. 

**The Digidestined were heading back to the Digital World. They had found the Eighth Child. Tai's little sister Kari. Then there was Amy Araki and her Digimon Alcinamon. Were they also Digidestined? Only time would say! Find out in the story "Digi-Soul"** Corrected by Amy's personal dictionary, me! :) 5il3nc3r 


End file.
